365- (discontinued)
by jimaeun
Summary: Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan seakan merubah seluruh dunianya. Dunianya yang dulu selalu di hiasi matahari perlahan berubah menjadi dunia gelap penuh ancaman. Apa yang terjadi jika penyebab itu semua juga menjadi penyebab ia kembali bahagia? [Hunhan-kaisoo/yaoi/hurt]
1. Chapter 1

PROLOG!

Semuanya memang terasa menyakitkan.

Aku bisa saja bunuh diri dan menghilang dalam sekejap dari dunia ini.

Meninggalkan kau dan membiarkan kau hidup sendirian.

Namun aku tahu.

Semua yang kau lakukan selama ini hanya topeng belaka.

Topeng yang menutupi semua kesedihan yang kau pendam sendirian.

Dan aku yakin.

Kau membutuhkanku.


	2. Chapter 2

_Aku akan tetap melakukannya, meski hatiku menolaknya mentah-mentah. Asalkan itu membuatmu bahagia._

* * *

Mereka berdua kembali bertemu sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu, setelah Luhan akhirnya memutuskan kembali melanjutkan kuliahnya di Korea.

Sehun tentu saja terlampau senang mendengar kabar Luhan kembali. Ia bahkan merengek, meminta Luhan untuk ikut mendaftar di kampusnya. Dan Luhan menyetujuinya.

Sehun yang perhatian dan selalu menemani Luhan kemana pun Luhan pergi membuat sebersit perasaan aneh perlahan muncul dalam hati Luhan.

Berbeda dengan Sehun yang menganggap Luhan hanya sebagai sahabat baiknya, Luhan justru sebaliknya. Ia ingin menjadi lebih dari sahabat Sehun. Ia ingin hubungannya dengan Sehun menjadi lebih special.

Ia ingin terus bersama Sehun. Menjalani sisa hidup mereka bersama di bawah sinar rembulan yang terang sambil saling menggumamkan kata cinta.

Namun sepertinya semua itu hanya bisa menjadi mimpi yang tak akan pernah Luhan raih.

Semuanya berubah sejak hari itu. Hari dimana datang sosok bernama Zitao. Pria cantik asal China yang ternyata teman masa kecil Luhan. Sosok anggun yang memiliki aura tajam dan mampu memikat banyak pria.

Termasuk Sehun.

Kenyataan bahwa Sehun menyukai temannya itu membuat Luhan sedikit merasakan nyeri di hatinya. Belum lagi sikap Sehun yang berubah 180 derajat dari sebagaimana mestinya.

Luhan tidak membenci Zitao. Ia senang dengan kedatangan teman masa kecilnya itu. Namun ia iri dengan Zitao.

Tatapan Sehun yang begitu dalam ketika melihat Zitao melintas di hadapannya. Bagaimana Sehun terus tersenyum ketika menceritakan Zitao di hadapan Luhan. Bagaimana Sehun terus bertanya mengenai Zitao kepada Luhan.

Itu semua membuat Luhan perlahan putus asa. Putus asa untuk memperjuangkan cintanya dengan Sehun yang nyatanya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Luhan menyadarinya. Ia harusnya tidak berharap lebih dengan apa yang dilakukan Sehun kepadanya. Tidak mengharap cintanya akan terbalas dan hidup bahagia bersama Sehun.

Karena Sehun hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat. Tidak lebih.

* * *

Matahari masih bersinar terik dan kondisi kampus sedang ramai karena jam makan siang. Luhan memilih untuk membaca bukunya di taman, daripada harus berdesakan di kantin yang di penuhi ratusan manusia.

Lagipula ini salah satu caranya untuk menghindari Sehun dan menghapus rasanya pada namja itu perlahan-lahan.

Sehun memang masih mengajaknya untuk ke kantin bersama. Namun Sehun juga mengajak Zitao. Bahkan ketika di kantin, kehadiran Luhan seolah dianggap tidak ada oleh kedua orang itu. Sehingga akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk menolak ajakan Sehun beberapa hari ini.

Luhan masih membaca bukunya, sampai akhirnya ia merasakan sebuah benda dingin menyapa pipi kanannya. Ia sontak terkejut, sudah siap mengomeli siapapun yang melakukannya. Namun sebuah suara yang tidak asing baginya lebih dahulu terdengar.

"Ternyata selama ini kau disini, Lu" ucap Sehun seraya menyodorkan sekaleng soda yang baru saja ia beli di kantin. "Ini untukmu"

"Sehun?" Tanya Luhan dengan bodohnya.

"Ya, ini aku" jawab Sehun lalu duduk di samping Luhan. "Sudah tahu mengapa bertanya, bodoh" ia kemudian mengusak surai hitam Luhan gemas. Luhan hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal lalu membuka minuman yang Sehun berikan.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu, Lu" Ujar Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan. Luhan tetap diam, menunggu Sehun melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku sangat mencintai Zitao. Kau pasti tahu itu bukan?"

Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat sekujur tubuh luhan menegang. Luhan merasakan tarikan nafasnya memendek, begitu juga dengan jantungnya yang berdegub lebih kencang.

"Ya" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Luhan. Bahkan untuk mengucapkan kalimat pendek itu saja ia sudah berusaha keras agar suaranya tidak terdengar bergetar.

Sehun tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, Lu" ia berkata sungguh-sungguh sambil menatap Luhan dalam. Oh tidak, Luhan takut Sehun akan menyadari raut wajahnya yang berubah drastis.

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu?" Luhan bertanya dengan seulas senyum yang ia paksakan. Berharap Sehun tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan.

Ia harus siap. Luhan harus siap mendengarkan apa yang akan Sehun katakan. Walaupun seluruh tubuhnya dan otaknya memintanya untuk segera pergi, namun ia menahannya. Ia akan menerima apapun yang Sehun katakan, walaupun itu akan menyakiti hatinya sendiri.

"Katakan pada Zitao aku ingin menemuinya sore nanti. Aku akan memintanya menjadi kekasihku"

* * *

"Zitao sudah keluar kelas beberapa menit yang lalu" Daehyun -teman sekelas Zitao- menjelaskan kepada Luhan yang baru saja tiba di kelas Zitao.

"Kudengar dia di panggil seseorang ke ruang olahraga, mungkin mereka akan membahas mengenai wushu" lanjut seseorang yang berada di belakang Daehyun.

"Ah, baiklah. Terima kasih info nya" Luhan kemudian membungkuk memberi hormat dan berjalan menuju ruang olahraga yang terletak di gedung bagian timur.

Luhan berjalan sedikit cepat, takut Sehun menunggu terlalu lama di taman sekolah. Ia masih terus berjalan sampai akhirnya terdengar suara yang ia kenal sedang meringis kesakitan.

"Akh! Sa-sakith"

"Zitao?" Gumam Luhan lalu mendekati asal suara itu. Ia mendekati sebuah ruangan dengan pintu terbuka sedikit yang ia ketahui bukan ruang olahraga. Lantas mengapa Zitao ada di sana?

Langkahnya semakin mantap di iringi detak jantungnya yang berdegub semakin keras. Luhan merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres disini, dan ia akan memeriksanya karena ini menyangkut temannya sendiri.

Perlahan mata rusa itu menelaah dari celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit, dan Luhan begitu terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

Ada Zitao di sana, jatuh terduduk dengan tubuh yang di penuhi darah. Zitao terlihat begitu kesakitan, dan tampaknya tidak ada orang lain yang berada di dalam ruangan itu.

"ZITAO!" Teriak Luhan seraya masuk menuju ruangan dengan cahaya minim tersebut. Ia tidak peduli dengan kondisi sekitarnya yang semakin mencekam, yang terpenting adalah ia harus menolong Zitao sekarang.

"Lu-LUHAN! PER-PERGI!"

Luhan tidak mengerti mengapa Zitao malah memintanya untuk pergi dengan raut wajah ketakutannya. Namun belum sempat ia berpikir lebih jauh, ia merasakan sesuatu menghantam kepalanya dengan keras.

Lalu seketika dunianya gelap.

* * *

 ** _Update! Maafin ya kalo masih agak kurang jelas. Aku masih newbie nih, jadi mohon bantuannya hehe_**

 ** _Kira-kira apa yang bakal terjadi sama Luhan ya? Pada penasaran gak? Haha_**

 ** _Ditunggu review nya!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Kau menuduhku, menyumpahi ku dengan sejuta kata-kata tajam mu. Apakah kau membenciku_?

* * *

Luhan terbangun dengan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat di kepalanya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah warna putih, sampai akhirnya aroma obat-obatan menyeruak masuk ke dalam indra penciumannya. Membuat ia tersadar kini ia sedang berada di rumah sakit.

"Luhan? Kau sudah sadar?" terdengar suara lemah dari samping tubuhnya. Luhan sontak menoleh, lalu mendapati Kyungsoo -sahabatnya- sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan sendunya. Kantung hitam terlihat menghiasi sepasang mata itu.

"Kau tahu? Kau sudah tertidur selama dua hari, bodoh" ujar kyungsoo parau.

"Dua hari?" Tanya Luhan nyaris tak percaya.

"Ya, kau tertidur layaknya putri tidur" kyungsoo kemudian terkekeh pelan. "Aku sendiri bingung apa yang penculik itu lakukan padamu hingga kau tidak sadarkan diri. Namun aku bersyukur kau baik-baik saja"

"Bagaimana dengan Zitao?"

Luhan merasakan ada sesuatu yang janggal ketika ia melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang mendadak berubah menjadi muram. Kyungsoo tidak langsung menjawab, ia malah terlihat mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Keheningan mulai mendominasi ruangan itu. Baik Luhan maupun Kyungsoo masih sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya suara Kyungsoo terdengar lagi.

"Zitao-" Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu menahan suara di tenggorokannya. Air mata yang sudah ia tahan sejak kemarin tidak bisa ia bendung lagi.

Kyungsoo menangis.

Kenyataan bahwa Kyungsoo menangis membuat Luhan semakin panik saja. Di satu sisi ia bingung mengapa Kyungsoo menangis. Di sisi lain ia semakin khawatir dengan keadaan Zitao mengingat kondisi nya yang bisa dibilang tidak baik ketika Luhan menemuinya kemarin.

Luhan perlahan menepuk pundak Kyungsoo, lalu berkata pelan, "Kyungsoo.. Jangan-"

"Zitao sudah pergi" sela Kyungsoo di tengah isakannya. "Ia pergi, Luhan! Ia pergi! Zitao pergi!" Raungnya frustasi.

Seluruh pergerakan Luhan terhenti mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo yang terasa menghantam keras hatinya. Fakta bahwa Zitao sudah pergi seolah menghempaskannya ke dalam jurang yang begitu dalam.

Apa berarti kemarin usahanya sia-sia?

Bayangan ketika Zitao terduduk lemas dengan tubuh di penuhi darah perlahan menghantui pikiran Luhan. Ia masih mengingat segalanya dengan jelas. Bagaimana Zitao menatapnya ketakutan. Bagaimana Zitao menyerukan nama Luhan dan memintanya untuk pergi.

Di tengah-tengah semua pikiran yang masih berputar-putar di kepalanya itu, sebuah nama menyeruak masuk ke dalam pikirannya. Membuat rasa paniknya semakin besar saja.

Bagaimana dengan Sehun?

* * *

Pada malam harinya, Luhan memilih untuk sendirian di rumah sakit. Ia sudah meminta Kyungsoo pulang sore tadi. Walaupun sahabatnya itu sempat menolak, namun Luhan tetap memaksanya. Kyungsoo terlihat begitu kelelahan dan jika Luhan memaksanya untuk tetap di rumah sakit, sama saja dengan ia menyiksa Kyungsoo secara perlahan.

Luhan sudah mendengarkan semuanya dari Kyungsoo. Bahwa Zitao meninggal tepat setelah ambulan yang membawa keduanya tiba di rumah sakit.

Kyungsoo juga mengatakan bahwa Luhan dan Zitao di temukan setelah seorang pria yang tidak Kyungsoo ketahui namanya berlari panik menemui Kyungsoo yang saat itu sedang sibuk membuat lagu untuk Ujian tengah Semester.

Dan yang terakhir Kyungsoo katakan adalah Sehun yang terlihat begitu panik dan menyerukan nama Zitao berulang kali seraya memeluk sosok itu erat, setelah ia menemukan Zitao sudah terkapar tak sadarkan diri. Mendengar apa yang Kyungsoo katakan membuat Luhan merasakan nyeri di hatinya, namun ia mencoba mengabaikannya.

Luhan masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, sampai akhirnya ia mendengar pintu kamarnya di ketuk. Belum sempat ia menjawab, perlahan pintu kamar itu terbuka dari luar. Lalu menampakkan sosok Oh Sehun yang terlihat begitu berantakan.

Luhan tersenyum begitu tulus ketika melihat Sehun berjalan mendekat dengan ekspresi wajah yang belum pernah Luhan lihat sebelumnya.

Ada kesedihan teramat sangat terpancar dari wajah pria berkulit pucat itu, di ikuti dengan ekspresi yang terlihat begitu kebingungan. Ia terlihat begitu kacau, namun ia berusah menyembunyikannya dengan senyum tipis yang ia tampakkan.

"Hai putri tidur, kau sudah sadar?" Ujar suara bariton itu seraya mengusak surai hitam Luhan.

"Mengapa semua orang memanggil ku putri tidur" Luhan menggembungkan pipinya lucu, mencoba menghibur Sehun walaupun hanya sedikit, "Aku ini namja"

"Jangan banyak bicara, kau masih sakit"

"Jangan memerintahku. Kau bahkan terlihat lebih berantakan, Tuan Oh" Ujar Luhan sementara Sehun hanya tersenyum menanggapi, lalu memilih duduk di kursi yang berada di samping tempat tidur Luhan.

"Hei" ujar Luhan seraya mencubit pipi yang terlihat lebih tirus itu. "Aku tidak suka kau berubah menjadi pendiam seperti ini" lanjutnya lalu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menghadap Sehun.

"Oh Sehun" Luhan menatap kedua bola mata itu dalam seraya menangkup kedua pipinya "Kita hadapi ini bersama, ya? Bukan hanya kau yang merasakan kehilangan, aku pun juga"

Sehun masih bergeming. Ia hanya menatap kedua bola mata Luhan kosong tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Membuat Luhan semakin sakit saja melihat orang yang notabene masih ada di dalam hatinya terlihat tidak memiliki semangat hidup seperti ini.

"Aku tahu kau ingin menangis sekarang. Oleh karena itu menangislah. Jangan pendam itu sendirian" suara Luhan terdengar semakin lembut.

Dan bagaikan sihir, pertahanan Sehun runtuh seketika. Ia meneteskan air matanya perlahan, lalu tidak sampai hitungan menit air mata itu bertambah banyak.

Kepergian Zitao begitu memukulnya. Kepergian sosok yang ia puja itu membuatnya ingin mati saja. Kepergian sosok itu menghancurkan sebagian besar dirinya.

Ingin rasanya Sehun mengutuk takdir. Takdir yang begitu kejam yang telah memisahkan dirinya dengan orang yang begitu ia cintai. Namun ia menyadarinya, ia hanya manusia biasa yang harus menerima segalanya dengan lapang dada.

Luhan mendekap erat Sehun, mencoba merasakan kesedihan yang Sehun rasakan. Mencoba membantu Sehun mengurangi kesedihannya.

Di tengah suasana haru itu, Sehun kemudian berujar lirih.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Luhan"

* * *

"Hasil penyelidikan sudah keluar, Tuan"

Dua hari setelahnya, Sehun mendapatkan panggilan dari kantor polisi yang mengatakan bahwa dalang di balik semua kejadian ini sudah di temukan.

Polisi melakukan penyelidikan pada pisau yang pada hari itu tergeletak di sebelah Zitao, yang terbaring tidak jauh dari Luhan. Dan penyelidikan ini atas perintah Oh Sehun sendiri.

Mengapa demikian? Karena Zitao hanya seorang yatim piatu yang tinggal bersama neneknya sebelum ke korea. Oleh karena itu, pihak keluarga tidak meminta penyelidikan lebih lanjut, dan memilih untuk pasrah pada apa yang terjadi.

Berbeda dengan Oh Sehun yang berniat membalaskan dendam pada orang yang berani membunuh Zitao. Kata balas dendam selalu terngiang-ngiang di benaknya, membuat ia semakin geram di buatnya.

Sehun duduk di hadapan polisi itu, lalu memberikan tatapan agar polisi itu segera memberi tahunya 'hasil penyelidikan' yang bisa di bilang cepat sekali di dapatkan.

"Anda pasti bingung mengapa hasil penyelidikan bisa keluar begitu cepat bukan?" Ujar sang polisi sambil membuka berkas yang di bawanya. Sehun hanya diam, menunggu sang polisi melanjutkan penjelasan.

"Selain barang bukti yang kami temukan kemarin" polisi itu terlihat menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas. "Seorang pria asal kanada, Kris memberikan penjelasan yang bisa di bilang cukup mengejutkan"

Alis Sehun terangkat satu. Nama Kris terdengar begitu asing di telinganya. "Siapa dia?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Dia mengaku sebagai salah satu murid baru di sekolah anda Tuan" polisi itu menghembuskan nafas sebelum melanjutkan. "Dia datang kemarin lusa dan mengatakan bahwa ia melihat pembunuhan Zitao dengan kedua bola matanya sendiri"

"Setelah ia memberitahu kami siapa orang yang membunuh Zitao, kami langsung mencari sidik jari orang yang bersangkutan untuk di cocokan dengan sidik jari yang ada di pisau"

"Dan ternyata sidik jari orang yang di beritahu Kris cocok dengan sidik jari yang terdapat di gagang pisau. Menurut penjelasan Kris juga, alasan si pembunuh melakukan ini karena adanya rasa cemburu yang di rasakan si pembunuh." polisi itu mengakhiri penjelasan.

Sehun masih tidak bisa mencerna semuanya dengan baik. Di sisi lain ia senang karena sebentar lagi ia bisa membalaskan dendamnya. Namun ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres disini.

Di tengah-tengah itu semua, sang polisi kemudian menyebutkan sebuah nama. Sebuah nama yang membuat rasa marah itu kembali menyerang.

* * *

Luhan sedang membereskan baju-bajunya, dengan Kyungsoo yang masih terus berceloteh mengenai lagu yang baru saja ia buat. Luhan sendiri sampai kewalahan menanggapi Kyungsoo.

Hari ini Luhan sudah di perbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit, karena luka yang ia terima tidak begitu berat. Oleh karena itu suasana hatinya sangat baik sekarang. Ia bahagia karena tidak harus berdiam diri di rumah sakit lagi.

"Kau sudah berjanji akan menemaniku ke makam Zitao bukan?" Tanya Luhan seraya menutup tas nya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Kau sudah menanyakan itu ribuan kali, Luhan" ujar Kyungsoo kesal yang hanya di balas oleh kekehan kecil dari pria bermata rusa itu.

Mereka masih terus berbincang, sampai akhirnya pintu kamar Luhan terbuka cepat dari luar. Luhan dan Kyungsoo serempak melihat ke arah pintu yang menampilkan Oh Sehun dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Sehunna! Aku su-akh" ucapan Luhan terhenti ketika kerahnya di tarik dengan kencang oleh Sehun, membuat lehernya seperti di cekik. Kyungsoo sudah mencoba untuk melepaskannya, namun Sehun malah menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan kasar ke lantai.

"A-apakh yangh kauhh-akh" pekik Luhan seraya menggenggam celana panjangnya erat untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitnya.

"Pembunuh" desis Sehun tajam tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari kerah Luhan. Luhan tampak tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sehun. Cengkraman di kerahnya yang begitu keras membuatnya merasa kesakitan dan tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik.

"DASAR KAU PEMBUNUH SIALAN! MATI KAU!"

* * *

 _ **Haloo! Update hehe. Aneh ya? Maaf banget ya kalau gak sesuai yang kalian ingin. Tapi ya inilah aku apa adanya #plakk**_

 _ **Oke ditunggu aja ya untuk kelanjutannya**_

 _ **Keep reading & reviews!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sembilan puluh hari kemudian_.

"Luhan?"

"Ya, Sehun?"

"Aku merindukanmu"

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Sehunna. Sangat merindukanmu"

"Aku begitu bodoh kemarin, menuduhmu dan mema-"

"Sstt" Luhan mendekatkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir Sehun. "Tidak baik terus mengingat kesalahanmu di masa lalu kau tahu"

"Tapi-"

"Aku memaafkanmu" ucap Luhan pelan seraya mengusap pipi Sehun lembut. "Jadi berhentilah berkata maaf. Aku membencinya"

Keduanya nampak tersenyum di bawah sinar matahari senja. Danau luas dan taman di sekitar mereka menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana Sehun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke Luhan, lalu mengecup bibir Luhan lembut. Ciuman itu begitu sederhana, manis dan tanpa napsu yang berlebihan. Cukup lama mereka menyatukan bibir mereka, sampai akhirnya Sehun melepaskannya terlebih dahulu.

"Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Sehun seraya mengusap surai hitam Luhan lembut dengan senyuman yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

"Sebutkan apa ya kau mau" Luhan ikut tersenyum begitu manis.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, bahkan jika aku memintamu untuk menjauh dari ku. Tetap bersamaku, disisiku" Sehun kemudian merengkuh tubuh mungil Luhan erat. "Karena aku membutuhkanmu, Xi Luhan"

* * *

Luhan terbangun di tengah ruang gelap yang ia ketahui adalah kamarnya.

Mimpi itu datang lagi.

Mimpi yang selalu menghiasi tidurnya selama dua bulan terakhir ini. Mimpi yang membuat ia bangun di tengah malam dengan sebersit rasa hangat di dadanya.

Mimpi itu memiliki arti yang begitu mendalam baginya. Mimpi itu yang membuat ia masih bertahan sampai sekarang. Hanya di mimpi itu, ia masih bisa melihat Sehun tersenyum kepadanya.

Ya, senyuman Sehun kepadanya sirna sejak hari itu. Hari dimana Sehun datang kepadanya dan menuduhnya sebagai dalang dari kematian Zitao. Mencacinya dengan kata-kata kejam yang begitu menusuk hati Luhan. Membuat ia menjadi korban pelampiasan dari kemarahan Sehun.

Sejak hari itu, sikap Sehun kepada Luhan berubah sepenuhnya. Sehun tidak lagi menemani kemana pun Luhan pergi. Sehun tidak lagi membantu Luhan ketika Luhan kesusahan. Sehun tidak lagi merangkul Luhan ketika pria berdarah Cina itu sedang bersedih.

Sehun yang sekarang kini begitu kasar padanya. Suaranya yang dulu lembut ketika berbicara dengan Luhan berubah menjadi suara kejam yang menusuk hati Luhan.

Luhan sempat menyerah, ingin pergi dan hidup bahagia seperti orang lainnya. Namun mimpi itu selalu datang, membuat ia selalu mengurungkan niatnya.

Ia yakin suatu saat nanti Sehun akan membutuhkan dirinya.

Bahkan jika ia harus menunggu sampai ia mati.

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Luhan!" Seru Kyungsoo seraya duduk di samping kursi Luhan.

"Oh hai. Selamat pagi, Kyungsoo" balas Luhan yang nampak sedang menulis sesuatu di buku catatannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Ohh ini" Luhan menutup buku catatannya seraya berdiri dari kursinya. "Bukan apa-apa. Omong-omong ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan. Aku pergi duluan ya"

Luhan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang nampak kebingungan. Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin mengunjungi Sehun, memberinya apa yang dimintanya tadi pagi. Luhan sengaja tidak memberi tahu Kyungsoo. Karena setelah tahu perlakuan Sehun yang sudah berubah, Kyungsoo sering melarang Luhan agar tidak bertemu dengan Sehun.

Ya, walaupun Sehun mengatakan bahwa Luhan adalah pembunuh Zitao, Kyungsoo tidak sepenuhnya percaya. Ia memilih untuk terus di samping Luhan dan mendukung temannya itu.

Luhan berjalan di sepanjang koridor kampus sambil terus menghirup udara segar di sekitarnya. Kondisi kampus yang belum terlalu ramai membuat Luhan bisa berjalan dengan damai menuju ruangan kelas Sehun.

Luhan masih terus berjalan, sampai akhirnya ia merasakan tangannya di tarik dengan kasar oleh seseorang. Belum sempat ia mengumpat, semua kata-kata yang hendak ia katakan tertahan di tenggorokannya. Perlahan wajahnya berubah menjadi ketakutan karena melihat Sehun sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan datang ke kelasku, bodoh." Sehun kemudian menyeringai "Kelas ku tidak menerima pembunuh sepertimu" desisnya tajam.

Mendengar kata pembunuh di sebut, membuat Luhan merasakan sesak di dadanya. Ia kemudian menganggukan kepalanya, tanda ia mengerti. Lalu setelahnya ia memberikan buku di tangannya sebelum ia berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehun hanya memandang kepergian Luhan dengan datar, lalu kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya. Tanpa mereka sadari, sejak tadi ada seseorang yang terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka berdua seraya tersenyum licik.

"Permainan ini belum berakhir, Oh Sehun"

* * *

"Aku sudah katakan padamu jangan mendekati Oh Sehun! Mengapa kau begitu keras kepala, Luhan?" Ujar Kyungsoo kesal setelah ia memergoki Luhan baru saja berjalan dari arah kelas Sehun.

"Aku hanya ingin membantunya, kau-"

"Berhenti membantunya ketika ia bahkan tidak peduli tentang dirimu!" Sela Kyungsoo berapi-api.

Beberapa orang sempat menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo, namun ia tidak peduli. Luhan tidak pernah mau mendengar sarannya.

Luhan sedikit terkejut melihat Kyungsoo yang begitu marah padanya. Ia hanya diam, membiarkan Kyungsoo meluapkan semuanya dan menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku mohon, Luhan. Ini demi kebaikanmu" suara Kyungsoo terdengar lebih lembut. Raut wajahnya juga terlihat lebih tenang, tanpa ada kemarahan yang nampak menghiasinya.

Luhan hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Tidak menyetujuinya. Ataupun menolaknya.

* * *

Kondisi kampus sudah tidak begitu ramai karena sebagian mahasiswa sudah kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing.

Luhan masih disana, duduk sendirian di taman bagian barat kampus, dengan earphone yang bertengger manis di kedua telinganya. Kedua matanya terpejam menikmati alunan musik yang ia dengarkan. Kemeja panjangnya ia lipat hingga siku. Rambut hitam pendeknya ia biarkan dihempaskan angin sore.

Perlahan memori indahnya bersama Sehun terulang lagi. Ada rasa sakit bercampur rasa bahagia yang menguasai dirinya. Ia merindukan Sehun. Ia begitu merindukan sikap pria berkulit pucat itu. Ia begitu merindukan kenangan indah yang mereka pernah jalani bersama.

Ia masih diam di posisinya, sampai ia mendapatkan ponselnya berbunyi menandakan sebuah pesan baru saja masuk. Awalnya ia tidak berniat membukanya. Namun ketika ia melihat nama yang tertera disana, ia langsung membuka pesan itu dengan cepat.

 **Tempat biasa. Sekarang**.

Luhan sudah mengetahui apa itu 'tempat biasa'. Oleh karena itu, ia segera mengambil tas nya, dan berlari cepat meninggalkan taman.

Karena jika ia terlambat, Sehun akan marah kepadanya. Dan ia tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

* * *

Luhan sudah sampai ke tempat yang Sehun minta. Kafe dengan suasana modern itu terlihat tidak begitu ramai di siang hari. Luhan segera mengamati tempat di sekelilingnya, sampai akhirnya ia menangkap sosok yang di carinya sedang duduk di dekat jendela membelakangi dirinya.

Ia kemudian berjalan menghampiri Sehun dengan takut, setelah sebelumnya ia merapihkan pakaiannya yang terlihat agak kusut karena harus berlari ke kafe. Belum sempat ia menyapa Sehun, laki-laki itu sudah lebih dahulu berdiri. Lalu kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Luhan menakutkan.

"Makhluk tidak berguna" Sehun kemudian mengembalikan buku yang di berikan Luhan tadi pagi dengan kasar. "Kau tahu bukan? Aku tidak suka menunggu lama"

"Ya, Sehun. Aku ta-tahu" cicit Luhan ketakutan."Namun-"

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan tak berguna milikmu itu" sela Sehun dingin. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sehun kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

Luhan kemudian duduk di kursi yang tadinya menjadi tempat duduk Sehun. Ia menatap Sehun yang mulai melajukan mobilnya dengan tatapan kosongnya.

Apakah ini memang takdirnya? Merasakan sakit yang tak kunjung hilang. Memendam kesedihan yang ia rasakan sendirian.

"Permisi, boleh aku duduk disini? Kursi lain nampaknya penuh" Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya ketika sebuah suara bariton menyapa pendengarannya. Ia kemudian menoleh ke samping, lalu mendapati seorang pria blasteran sedang tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Oh ya, silahkan" balas Luhan sopan. Pria itu kemudian duduk dan meletakkan gelas yang ia bawa di meja.

"Apa laki-laki barusan adalah kekasihmu? Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?" Tanya pria itu kepada Luhan. Mendengar kata 'kekasih' di sebut, perlahan pipi tirus Luhan memerah. Perasaan hangat perlahan menyelimuti hatinya. Namun ia kembali terhempas ke realita yang pahit.

Melihat Luhan terdiam, pria itu kemudian berkata lagi. "Oh maafkan aku, mungkin aku keterlaluan ber-"

"Oh tidak-tidak. Bukan itu maksudku" Luhan

* * *

mengibaskan kedua tangannya cepat. "Kami hanya teman biasa. Dan dia sedang sedikit kesal hari ini. Oleh karena itu, mungkin kau menganggap kami bertengkar" jelas Luhan dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya.

"Benarkah? Kalian bersekolah di tempat yang sama?" Tanya pria itu semakin penasaran.

"Ya" sahut Luhan. "Kami bersekolah di 'Minguk university'. Hanya saja kami mengambil fakultas yang berbeda"

"Minguk univesity?" Tanya pria itu memastikan. Luhan kemudian mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Aku juga bersekolah di sana, fakultas sastra"

"Benarkah? Aku belum pernah melihatmu disana" Luhan semakin penasaran.

"Ahh. Mungkin karena aku mahasiswa baru disana" pria itu nampak mengulurkan tangannya. "Kalau begitu, namaku Kris Wu. Kau bisa memanggilku Kris. Dan namamu?"

"Luhan. Xi Luhan" Luhan menyambut uluran tangan Kris dengan lembut seraya tersenyum. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kris"

* * *

"Kau bisa menghubungiku jika kau butuh bantuan" tawar Luhan seraya menyerahkan helm yang ia pegang kepada Kris. "Dan terima kasih atas tumpangannya" lanjut Luhan.

"Tidak perlu sungkan" jawab Kris. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Luhan Sunbae"

"Aku sudah katakan, cukup panggil aku Luhan. Kita bahkan seumuran" Luhan terlihat melihat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Baiklah, nona Luhan" canda Kris sambil menahan tawanya dengan wajah jahilnya.

"Kris!" Pekik Luhan kesal.

"Baiklah, Luhan. Aku pulang dulu. Sampai bertemu besok" ujar Kris sebelum akhirnya melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Luhan terus tersenyum menatap Kris sampai akhirnya bayangan Kris hilang di ujung jalan.

Ternyata masih ada orang yang bisa ia percaya selain sahabatnya Kyungsoo.

* * *

 _ **update!**_

 _ **Okeyy setelah membaca review kalian, pertama aku mau bilang makasih. Dannn banyak yang bilang kalo ff nya kependekan. Maaf banget yaaa, soalnya setiap chapter aku buat dalam jangka waktu satu minggu doang. Biar updatenya terpola gitu alias gak telat update. Terus aku lagi sibuk, jadilah aku lanjutin ff ini ketika ada waktu senggang doang:(**_

 _ **Tapi nanti bakal ada yang panjang kok. Jadi ditunggu aja ya kelanjutnyaa! Makasih untuk dukungannya!**_

 _ **Keep reading and reviews!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Kenyataan bahwa kau membenciku terasa begitu menyakitkan. Namun melihat kau begitu rapuh, itu jauh lebih menyakitkan._

* * *

Luhan berjalan santai menuju kelasnya, sambil sesekali tersenyum dan membungkuk hormat pada dosen yang berlalu lalang di koridor kampusnya. Suasana hatinya sedang cukup baik hari ini, membuat pria bermata indah itu terlihat begitu bersemangat.

Namun rasa bahagia itu tidak bertahan lama. Itu semua di sebabkan karena sosok itu. Sosok yang terlihat sedang berdiri sendirian di depan kelasnya dengan tatapan kosong. Luhan menghentikan langkahnya, lalu memandang Sehun yang terlihat sedang termenung itu.

"Sehun.." gumam Luhan nyaris tak terdengar.

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, namun ia merasa seseorang baru saja memanggil namanya. Laki-laki itu kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sosok yang menarik perhatiannya juga sedang menatapnya.

Jarak keduanya tidak begitu berjauhan, namun Luhan merasakan seperti ada sesuatu yang membatasi dirinya dengan Sehun. Secara fisik mereka mungkin memang terlihat dekat. Namun bagi Luhan, jaraknya dengan Sehun sangat jauh.

Mereka masih saling memandang satu sama lain, sampai akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk memalingkan wajahnya lalu berjalan masuk menuju kelasnya. Luhan tidak mencoba menyapanya, karena ia takut justru Sehun akan membentaknya dan berlaku kasar padanya. Dan ia tidak menyukai sikap Sehun yang seperti itu.

Baru ia ingin melangkah, matanya menangkap sosok yang familiar baginya sedang berjalan ke arahnya sambil tersenyum simpul. Sosok itu tidak berjalan sendirian, tetapi ada sosok lain yang berjalan mengikutinya di belakang.

"Selamat pagi, Luhan" sapa Kris hangat.

"Selamat pagi juga, Kris" balas Luhan lalu beralih menatap sosok di belakang Kris yang terlihat kebingungan. "Dia temanmu?"

Kris mengikuti arah pandang Luhan, lalu menjawab. "Dia sepupuku" kemudian Kris menarik sosok itu mendekat. "Perkenalkan dirimu"

"Namaku Kim Jongin, kau bisa memanggilku Kai" sosok yang ternyata bernama Kai itu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Luhan. Luhan menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan senang hati, lalu menjawab dengan nada bahagia.

"Aku Luhan. Senang berkenalan denganmu Kai-ssi"

Mereka berdua masih diam dalam posisinya, sampai akhirnya suara Kris yang berat membuat keduanya tersadar. Kai melepaskan tangannya dengan kikuk, lalu mengusap tengkuknya. Tanda bahwa ia begitu gugup hari ini.

"Luhan ini fakultas kesenian. Oleh karena itu kau pergi saja bersamanya" ujar Kris seraya menepuk pundak Kai. Kai tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya lalu menatap ke arah lain

"Maafkan aku, Luhan. Kai sudah meninggalkan Korea cukup lama. Sehingga mungkin ia sedang mencoba bersosialisasi"

"Tidak apa" Luhan tersenyum lalu menarik tangan Kai tanpa ragu. "Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang, Kai. Aku takut jam pertama akan segera dimulai"

Kai cukup terkejut dengan sikap Luhan, namun ia tidak menolak. Bahkan ketika Luhan mulai menarik tangannya dengan paksa, Kai tetap mengikutinya.

Kai merindukan Amerika. Sudah 9 tahun ia tinggal di negeri Paman Sam itu dan berkarya disana. Namun Kris tiba-tiba memaksanya ikut ke Korea dan memintanya melanjutkan kuliah di tempat yang sama dengannya. Itulah yang menyebabkan Kai agak malas untuk beradaptasi.

"Luhan!" Teriak Kris sebelum dua orang itu berjalan lebih jauh. Luhan kemudian menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Kris.

"Sampai bertemu di kantin!" Ujar Kris ceria. Luhan kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk sebelum akhirnya ia kembali berjalan bersama Kai.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sejak tadi ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka. Mendengarkan semua yang mereka bicarakan. Sehun mendadak geram. Bagaimana bisa Luhan terlihat tersiksa bersamanya sementara ia terlihat begitu bahagia bersama sosok jangkung yang baru pertama kali ia lihat ini?

* * *

"Wahh dia begitu tampan!"

"Astaga, apakah benar dia pindahan dari Amerika?"

"Lihatlah, kulitnya saja terlihat begitu eksotis. Aku berani bertaruh pasti bentuk tubuhnya sangat indah!"

"Apa dia sudah punya pacar?

Luhan terkekeh geli mendengar semua komentar dari mahasiswi di kelasnya. Ia kemudian menatap Kai yang nampak acuh sambil terus mengutak-atik ponselnya.

"Selamat pagi" Kyungsoo masuk ke kelas dengan wajah berseri-seri. Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Mereka semua sudah terfokus pada Kai walaupun laki-laki itu terlihat bergeming di tempatnya

Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, lalu matanya menangkap Luhan yang sedang duduk di kursi yang biasa mereka tempati. Namun Kyungsoo menyerengit tidak suka ketika mendapati kursinya sudah diisi oleh seseorang yang nampak asing baginya.

Kyungsoo berjalan menghampiri Luhan dengan tangan dilipat di dada. Menyadari ada seseorang yang mendekatinya, Luhan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Oh Kyungsoo! Selamat-"

"Apa maksudnya ini? Siapa dia? Mengapa dia duduk di tempatku?" Tanya Kyungsoo bertubi-tubi seraya menunjuk Kai yang masih diam dalam posisinya.

"Dia sepupu dari temanku dan aku sudah berjanji akan mengawasinya. Bisakah kau duduk di tempat lain?"

"Kau bahkan lebih memilih dia daripada aku?" Kyungsoo mendengus pelan. "Baiklah, aku tak peduli" Kyungsoo kemudian memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju meja kosong yang agak jauh dari posisi Luhan.

"Di sebelah sini-" ucapan Luhan terhenti ketika ia melihat Kyungsoo membanting tas nya lalu menggunakkan earphone nya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Luhan memilih untuk diam, karena ia tahu Kyungsoo sedang marah padanya.

Sementara Kai? Ia hanya memandangi tubuh mungil itu dalam diam. Jantungnya berdegub lebih kencang semakin lama ia memandang sosok Kyungsoo yang sedang marah itu.

Oh, apakah ini yang disebut cinta pada pandangan pertama?

* * *

"Kyungie" Luhan berkata dengan nada merajuk. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud meminta mu untuk berpindah tempat"

Kyungsoo tidak menghiraukan Luhan. Ia masih saja sibuk menyusun buku musik yang baru saja ia kembalikan ke perpustakaan.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo hanya pergi ke perpustakaan ini sendirian. Ia tidak marah kepada Luhan, hanya saja ia begitu kesal hari ini. Namun sepertinya Luhan begitu khawatir melihat tingkahnya yang agak berubah hari ini.

"Apakah kau marah kepadaku?"

"Aku tidak marah kepadamu, Luhan" Akhirnya Kyungsoo menjawab seraya meletakkan buku terakhir di rak nya. Ia kemudian berdiri menghadap Luhan, lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku hanya sedang kesal hari ini" Lanjutnya lalu berjalan mendahului Luhan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan penasaran. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo hanya diam dan sikap itu membuat Luhan semakin tak sabar saja.

"Kyungsoo-ah.."

"..."

"Kyungiee" ujar Luhan sekali lagi. Namun Kyungsoo masih bergeming.

"Do Ky-"

"Astaga , Luhan! Bisa kah kau diam?" Sela Kyungsoo dengan suara agak keras. Semua orang yang berada di sekitarnya serentak menoleh, lalu kembali fokus ke pekerjaannya masing-masing. Luhan sedikit tersentak mendengar nada bicara Kyungsoo yang agak tinggi, namun ia dengan mudahnya mengontrol mimik wajahnya.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah. Tapi bisakah kita tidak membicarakannya disini?" Kini suara Kyungsoo terdengar lebih lembut. Luhan nampak berpikir sejenak sementara Kyungsoo mengambil tas nya yang tergeletak di meja perpustakaan.

"Bagaimana kalau taman?"

* * *

Sehun nampak duduk sendirian di taman barat kampus besar itu. Kedua mata elangnya menatap kosong rerumputan yang terbentang luas di hadapannya. Ia kembali mengingat beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ketika ia duduk disini, menunggu Zitao datang untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Lalu ia ingatannya kembali melayang saat ia menemukan Zitao tergeletak tak berdaya. Rasa sakit itu mulai menggerogoti hatinya lagi. Bahkan setelah 3 bulan berlalu, ia masih belum bisa merelakan kepergian Zitao sepenuhnya. Bayang-bayang pemuda bermata panda itu masih terus berkeliaran di benaknya.

Rasa rindu itu perlahan semakin kuat, dan tanpa sadar sebuah cairan bening meluncur sempurna dari matanya. Sehun cukup terkejut menyadari dirinya menangis, lalu ia menghapus air matanya itu dengan kasar. Setelahnya, pria tinggi itu memilih menatap langit yang luas. Berusaha menahan air matanya yang akan menetes lagi.

"Zitao.." gumamnya lirih. Ia masih betah berada di posisinya. Membayangkan wajah Zitao yang sedang tersenyum manis kepadanya. Namun itu membuatnya semakin sakit saja.

Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk berdiri dari bangku taman itu. Lalu mengambil tas nya dan berjalan meninggalkan taman yang baginya memiliki banyak arti baginya. Tempat yang seharusnya menjadi tempat yang tidak pernah ia lupakan karena kenangan manisnya.

Dan tanpa Sehun sadari, Luhan berdiri disana. Di balik pohon rindang yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk tadi.

Luhan menyaksikan semuanya. Bagaimana Sehun masih begitu terpuruk karena kepergian Zitao. Bagaimana Sehun menangis karena merindukan sahabat masa kecilnya itu.

Rasa sakit yang selalu ia sembunyikan selama ini kembali menguasainya. Kedua bola matanya memerah menahan tangisannya. Dan isakan kecil pun perlahan keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

Ia merindukan Sehun. Sangat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Kau yakin? Ia terlihat begitu menderita"_

 _"Aku tidak peduli"_

 _"Tapi-"_

 _"Bisakah kau tutup mulutmu itu? Kita disini bukan untuk bersenang-senang"_

 _"Ya, aku tahu. Namun semuanya berbeda sekarang"_

 _"Apa maksudmu?"_

 _"Abaikan saja"_

 _"Kau begitu aneh"_

 _"Dan kau begitu kejam"_

* * *

 ** _aku berpikir ada yang aneh pada chapter ini. Tapi gapapa lah, aku update haha (yang panjangan masih menyusul yeaa!)_**

 ** _Okedeee setelah membaca reviewww banyak sekali yang menanyakan mengapa Luhan gak di penjara dan kenapa polisi dengan gampangnya polisi menuduh Luhan. Well ditunggu aja ya chingu. Kalo aku kasih tau sekarang maka ceritanya udah gak seru lagi alias terbongkarrr._**

 ** _Cerita ini aku buat sengaja agak rumit(sok amat ya:") dannn mungkin agak aneh atau tidak sesuai dengan harapan kalian. Tapi aku pun mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnyaa atas review dari kalian!_**

 ** _Keep reading and reviews!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Masih adakah harapan untukku_?

* * *

Luhan berlari tergesa-gesa menuju apartemen yang berdiri megah di tengah kota. Jaket yang ia kenakan kemudian ia rapatkan, agar tubuh mungilnya tidak mengigil kedinginan. Ini semua karena pesan Sehun yang memintanya untuk datang sekarang juga ke apartemen nya. Luhan yang saat itu sedang mengerjakan tugasnya pun tanpa berpikir panjang langsung pergi menuju apartemen Sehun.

Ia berdiri sejenak di depan pintu yang ia ketahui adalah pintu apartemen Sehun. Luhan mengatur nafasnya yang masih menggebu-gebu sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menekan bel yang terletak di samping pintu.

Luhan merasakan sesuatu yang janggal terjadi ketika pintu besi itu tak kunjung terbuka dari dalam. Ia mencoba mendorong pintu itu dan berhasil. Pintu apartemen Sehun tidak terkunci dan hal pertama yang Luhan lihat adalah kegelapan yang mendominasi apartemen Sehun.

Luhan memberanikan diri untuk masuk, dan mencari saklar lampu yang ia pikir tidak jauh dari pintu masuk. Namun ketika ia menemukan saklar itu, lampu hanya menyala redup. Membuat rasa takut mulai menyelimuti dirinya.

"Sehun?" Luhan berujar di tengah keheningan. Suasana di sekitarnya semakin mencekam dan ia berniat untuk pergi kembali ke rumahnya. Namun niatnya itu ia urungkan ketika ia melihat pintu balkon yang terbuka lebar. Dengan langkah ragu ia mendekati pintu itu, namun hasilnya nihil. Sehun tidak ada disana.

Luhan menatap sekitarnya dengan takut. Ia baru menyadari bahwa apartemen Sehun berada di tingkat yang cukup tinggi. Kedua matanya menatap ke arah jalanan yang terbentang luas di kota Seoul dan rasa takut teramat sangat yang sudah ia pendam kembali menyelimutinya.

Luhan takut ketinggian.

Tubuh mungil itu bergetar takut di iringi dengan nafasnya yang kian memendek. Mendadak kakinya tidak bisa ia gerakkan. Ingatannya kembali melayang ke beberapa tahun yang lalu, awal ketika ia menjadi takut ketinggian. Peluh mulai membasahi dirinya, dan Luhan memutuskan untuk mundur beberapa langkah untuk kembali masuk ke apartemen Sehun. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendengar pintu apartemen terbuka, dan suara yang asing menyapa pendengarannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehun. Lupakan ia dan jadilah milikku"

Luhan tersentak mendengar pernyataan yang mulai membunuhnya perlahan. Dengan segenap kekuatan yang ia punya, ia memutar badannya untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Matanya terbelalak ketika ia melihat dua orang yang ia yakini salah satunya adalah Sehun berada di posisi yang sangat dekat. Ia tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan, karena kurangnya cahaya yang menyinari apartemen itu.

Luhan merasakan tubuhnya oleng saat itu juga, dan kakinya tiba-tiba terasa lemas. Pria berwajah cantik itu kemudian terduduk di lantai balkon, dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Takut dan sakit hati.

Di tengah dinginnya angin yang menerpa kota Seoul, Luhan tergeletak lemas disana. Dengan pintu balkon yang terbuka sedikit, ia menggumamkan nama Sehun berkali-kali. Sampai akhirnya kedua mata itu terpejam erat, dan kesadaran Luhan pun menghilang.

* * *

"Dimana ponsel sialan itu?" Gerutu Sehun sambil terus berjalan mengelilingi apartemennya.

"Apa yang sedang kau cari, Sehun?" Ujar seseorang yang sedang duduk di bar dengan segelas air di tangannya. Sehun tidak mempedulikan ucapan sosok itu kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya. Namun nampaknya sosok itu tidak menyerah. Ia berjalan menyusul Sehun yang nampaknya semakin kebingungan.

"Aku bertanya apa yang sedang kau cari." Ujar sosok itu sekali lagi.

"Ponsel" balas Sehun tanpa menatap sosok itu. "Untuk menghubungi taksi yang akan mengantarmu pulang"

"Kau tidak akan mengantarku?" Sosok itu menyerengit tidak suka. Sehun kemudian menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap sosok itu dengan alis terangkat satu.

"Haruskah aku mengantarmu?"

"Tentu saja harus!"

"Memangnya kau siapa?" Balas Sehun dingin. Sosok itu sempat terkejut namun dengan cepat ia mengendalikan dirinya.

"Aku adalah kekasihmu, Oh-"

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi kekasihku?" Potong Sehun yang kemudian berjalan mendekati sosok itu dengan tangan terlipat di dada. "Asal kau tahu saja, bodoh. Banyak orang yang sudah menyatakan cintanya di hadapanku dan aku menolaknya. Bisa-bisanya kau berpikir aku menjadi kekasihmu hanya karena kalimat aneh yang kau ucapkan tadi" ujarnya tajam.

"Oh Sehun!" Pekik sosok itu tidak suka.

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak? Bahkan suaramu terdengar begitu aneh" Sehun kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya dan menunjuk ke arah pintu apartemennya. "Kalau urusanmu sudah selesai, kau bisa keluar, Irene"

Irene menatap kesal Sehun lalu berjalan menuju bar untuk mengambil tas nya. Ia kemudian berjalan keluar dari apartemen tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

 _Blam!_

Sehun mendengus mendengar pintu apartemennya di bating keras dari luar. Ia kemudian kembali kepada kegiatan awalnya, mencari ponselnya yang tak kunjung di temukan. Namun saat ia mencoba mencari lagi ponselnya dari awal pintu masuk, matanya melihat benda yang ia ketahui bukan miliknya.

Sepasang sepatu.

Sehun mengangkat sepatu itu ke udara, mengesampingkan pencarian ponselnya. Sepasang sepatu itu begitu menarik perhatiannya, dan sepertinya ia pernah melihat sepatu itu di suatu tempat.

Apa ada yang memasuki apartemennya?

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling lalu bernafas lega ketika ia melihat ponselnya terletak tidak begitu jauh dari rak sepatu. Ia sendiri lupa mengapa ia bisa meletakkan ponselnya disana. Karena setahunya, terakhir ia meletakkan ponselnya di atas nakas.

Ia meraih benda persegi panjang itu dan menyalakan layarnya. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati pesan masuk yang ternyata dari Luhan. Ada urusan apa sampai pria yang paling ia benci itu menghubunginya?

 _Aku akan kesana sebentar lagi._

 _Kesana?_ Kening Sehun berkerut samar. Apa yang laki-laki ini bicarakan sebenarnya? Sehun kemudian memeriksa beberapa pesan yang ia kirim dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati semua pesannya telah di hapus oleh orang lain.

Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang aneh menguasai dirinya. Entah mengapa namun ia sedikit khawatir terlebih mengingat sepatu yang masih ada di genggaman nya.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, lalu berjalan ke setiap sudut apartemennya. Matanya menatap tajam ke segala arah sampai akhirnya kedua mata elangnya tertuju pada pintu balkon yang sedikit terbuka. Dengan langkah mantap ia berjalan dengan niat menutup pintu itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendapati seseorang tergeletak lemas disana.

Dia Luhan. Dengan wajah pucat juga bibir yang mulai membiru. Sehun membeku di tempatnya. Suhu malam ini tidak sehangat biasanya. Dan dari yang ia ingat, Luhan adalah orang yang sangat takut pada ketinggian.

Ia masih enggan bergerak. Hatinya sudah memerintahkannya untuk membantu Luhan. Namun ego nya mengalahkan segalanya.

Tapi dia masih Oh Sehun yang sama. Oh Sehun yang masih memiliki hati nurani. Oleh karena itu, ia kemudian mengangkat tubuh ringkih Luhan, lalu menggendongnya masuk dan meletakannya di sofa apartemennya. Dan tanpa suara, ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Meninggalkan Luhan yang masih diam tak berdaya.

* * *

Matahari sudah mulai menampakkan cahayanya. Udara yang tadinya dingin kini berganti menjadi udara sejuk yang menenangkan jiwa.

Luhan membuka matanya perlahan, lalu beberapa kali mengerjabkannya. Ia menatap sekelilingnya, dan sedikit terkejut mendapati kini dirinya terbaring di sofa. Masih dengan baju yang sama dengan kemarin.

Ia kemudian berdiri dengan satu gerakan cepat, takut jika Sehun bangun dan akan memarahi dirinya. Namun baru ia ingin mengenakan sepatunya, suara Sehun terdengar cukup keras.

"Bagaimana bisa kau masuk ke apartemen ku?" Suara itu terdengar begitu dingin. Luhan menoleh dengan perlahan, lalu matanya menatap takut ke arah Sehun.

Karena Luhan yang tidak bergerak sedikit pun, Sehun berjalan menghampiri Luhan. Membuat Luhan mundur selangkah karena takut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di apartemen ku? Ada urusan apa kau disini?" Luhan bingung mendengar apa yang baru saja Sehun katakan. Bukankah ia yang meminta Luhan untuk datang? Mengapa justru Sehun berkata seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa?

Melihat Luhan masih bungkam, Sehun semakin geram saja. Ia mencengkram keras lengan Luhan, membuat si pemilik meringis kesakitan.

"Kau ini tuli atau apa? Mengapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, pembunuh?" Ujar Sehun kejam.

"Kau- kau yang mintaku datang Se-ahh"

"Apa maksudmu? Siapa yang memintamu datang hah?"

Luhan semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di katakan Sehun. Namun di sisa keberaniannya, ia kembali berujar. "Kau mengirimku pesan untuk datang ke apartemenmu kemarin"

"Hentikan omong kosong mu!" Sehun menghempaskan lengan Luhan hingga pria itu nyaris terjatuh. Namun kini ia mendorong pundak Luhan dengan kasar ke dinding, membuat Luhan kembali merasakan pusing di kepalanya.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, siapa yang memintamu datang?"

Luham kemudian tersenyum dan menjawab dengan suara nyaris tak terdengar karena suaranya yang hampir habis. "Kau yang memintaku datang dari pesan yang kau kirim kemarin malam" Luhan memberi jeda di kalimatnya "Apa kau perlu bukti?"

Sehun terdiam ketika Luhan mengambil ponsel miliknya dan menunjukkan pesan yang berasal dari nomornya sendiri. Cengkramannya di pundak Luhan mengendur, dan matanya masih menatap pesan itu dengan hati-hati.

 _Datang ke apartemen ku. Sekarang._

Luhan kemudian menarik ponselnya dan kembali meletakkannya di saku. Luhan merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh, namun otaknya semakin pusing saja ketika ia memaksakan untuk berpikir.

"Aku-aku harus pulang" Luhan kemudian bergerak menjauhi Sehun. Luhan takut jika ia terlalu lama disini, bisa-bisa ia pingsan di hadapan Sehun. "Ada tugas yang harus aku kumpulkan. Selamat tinggal"

Luhan mengenakan sepatunya asal lalu berjalan keluar dari apartemen Sehun. Sementara Sehun hanya diam, mencoba memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi.

 _Luhan mendapatkan pesan dari dirinya sendiri._

 _Pesan yang ia kirim mendadak mengilang tak bersisa._

 _Ia menemukan Luhan tergeletak di balkon apartemennya._ Padahal ia tahu kalau Luhan tidak mungkin ke tempat setinggi itu.

Sehun yakin ada yang tidak beres disini. Dan entah mengapa ia tergerak untuk menyelidikinya.

Apa ini semua karena Luhan?

* * *

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo khawatir seraya memegang pundak Luhan. Luhan hanya mengangguk lemas dengan senyuman yang masih menghiasi wajahnya.

Kyungsoo kemudian duduk di samping Luhan, lalu berkata. "Wajahmu pucat"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kau tidak perlu khawatir" ujar Luhan parau.

"Tapi Luh-"

"Aku ke kamar kecil sebentar" Luhan berdiri dari kursinya. Melihat Kyungsoo hendak berdiri, Luhan kemudian menambahkan. "Kau disini saja, Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap punggung Luhan yang berjalan menjauh. Luhan terlihat tidak menoleh sama sekali, bahkan ketika Kai masuk ke dalam kelas dan menyapanya. Kai menatap Luhan bingung, lalu ia menatap Kyungsoo yang juga sedang menatapnya. Mereka bertatapan cukup lama sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo memilih untuk berpaling. Memutus kontak matanya dengan Kai.

Kai kemudian berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih diam dalam posisinya. Laki-laki berkulit gelap itu kemudian duduk di hadapan Kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya sama sekali. Merasa di perhatikan, Kyungsoo kemudian mendongak. Dan matanya bertemu dengan mata elang Kai.

"Apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo singkat.

"Apanya yang apa?"

"Kau mau apa?"

"Aku mau apa?"

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan lalu memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Apa yang sebenarnya laki-laki ini inginkan?

"Jangan berbelit-belit, Kim Jongin" tukas Kyungsoo. Kai hanya diam lalu memutar badannya menghadap ke depan. Kemudian setelahnya, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan tidak mempedulikkan sekitarnya. Membuat Kyungsoo hanya bisa memijat pelan pelipisnya, lalu melanjutkan apa yang ia lakukan sebelumnya.

* * *

Luhan membasuh wajahnya beberapa kali seraya melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Memang benar apa yang di katakan Kyungsoo tadi. Ia terlihat begitu pucat, dengan bibir yang membiru dan kantung mata di bawah matanya. Pusing di kepalanya juga tak kunjung hilang sejak tadi pagi.

Ini semua karena kejadian di apartemen Sehun tadi pagi. Dan Luhan tidak sempat meminum obatnya karena harus segera pergi ke kampus.

Luhan masih terus memperhatikan dirinya di cermin, sampai akhirnya seseorang masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Awalnya Luhan hanya diam dalam posisinya, namun ketika mengetahui siapa yang masuk ia tersenyum.

"Hai, Luhan" sapa Kris hangat sebelum Luhan menyapanya.

"Hai, Kris. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Tentu saja pergi ke kamar kecil, apalagi memangnya?" Jawab Kris santai. Mereka berdua kemudian terus berbincang disana. Kris menanyakan bagaimana keadaan Luhan melihat kondisi nya yang begitu menyedihkan. Dan Luhan hanya berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja dengan senyum yang terpampang di wajahnya.

 _Blam!_

"Sehun..." Ekspresi Luhan berubah ketika melihat siapa yang baru saja masuk dan menutup pintu. Kris mengikuti arah pandang Luhan dan menemukan Sehun yang sedang berdiri menjulang di dekat pintu.

"Sehun?" Kris kemudian membenahi kacamatanya "Kau Oh Sehun? Teman Xi Luhan?"

"Kris-"

"Ternyata benar" Kris menjulurkan tangannya, berniat untuk berjabat tangan dengan laki-laki berwajah datar itu "Aku Kris, fakultas sastra. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Sehun" ujar Kris ramah.

Sehun hanya melirik tangan Kris tanpa minat lalu berjalan melalui Kris dan Luhan. Melihat itu, Luhan kemudian menarik tangan Kris tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Menarik tiang listrik itu keluar dari kamar mandi. Tanpa mempedulikan Sehun yang masih memandangnya.

* * *

"Temanmu itu benar-benar dingin" ucap Kris ketika mereka sudah berada di koridor.

"Dia tidak seperti itu sebenarnya. Dulu dia adalah anak yang baik dan sangat setia kepada temannya. Ia sebenarnya hanya bocah ingusan yang-"

"Sepertinya kau tahu banyak mengenai dirinya. Apa kau menyukainya?" Sela Kris yang membuat Luhan menghentikan ucapannya. Luhan mengatupkan bibirnya rapat, namun tetap berjalan di depan Kris.

"Ternyata benar kau menyuka-"

"Dia sudah mempunyai kekasih, Kris. Berhenti berkata omong kosong" sela Luhan sambil masih terus berjalan. Kris agak terkejut mengetahui Sehun sudah memiliki kekasih. Karena setahunya, laki-laki itu belum bisa melupakan Zitao.

Keheningan masih menyelimuti keduanya. Luhan masih berjalan tanpa menghadap Kris sedikit pun. Dan Kris dengan setia mengikuti Luhan di belakangnya.

Mereka masih diam, sampai akhirnya tiba di depan pintu kelas Kris. Luhan meminta Kris masuk dengan lembut dan Kris menurutinya. Kris kemudian mengusak pelan surai Luhan sebelum akhirnya ia masuk ke kelas dan meninggalkan Luhan sendirian.

* * *

Sehun sudah tiba di kampus lebih pagi dari sebelumnya. Entah apa yang terjadi, namun ia ingin melihat Luhan datang dengan keadaan baik-baik saja. Mengingat tadi pagi wajah Luhan yang terlihat begitu pucat sebelum meninggalkan apartemen Sehun.

Cukup lama ia menunggu, sampai akhirnya orang yang ia tunggu tiba. Luhan berjalan di koridor dengan langkah setengah di seret. Mata sayu nya menatap lurus ke depan. Keadaan itu membuat semua orang yang melihat Luhan pasti yakin bahwa pria berdarah cina itu tidak baik-baik saja.

Perlahan Sehun berjalan mengikuti Luhan, hingga sosok mungil itu masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Sehun sendiri masih diam, lalu memandang Luhan dengan tatapan datar. Namun ia sedikit menyerengit ketika mendapati Luhan berdiri dari kursinya, lalu kembali berjalan meninggalkan kelas. Dan lagi-lagi Sehun mengikutinya. Ia pun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya yang membuatnya mengikuti Luhan sampai ke kamar mandi.

Sehun tidak berniat masuk awalnya. Tetapi ketika ia hendak berbalik, ia melihat orang yang tidak asing baginya berjalan lalu masuk ke kamar mandi. Sehun pernah melihat sosok itu sebelumnya. Ia adalah orang yang Sehun lihat saat itu sedang berbincang dengan Luhan di depan kelasnya. Bedanya, sosok itu berjalan sendirian. Tidak ada sosok lain yang mengikutinya.

Sehun masih diam di tempatnya karena Luhan yang tak kunjung keluar. Karena penasaran, ia kemudian masuk. Dan mendapati Luhan yang sejak tadi berbincang terkejut karena kedatangannya.

"Sehun..." ujar Luhan pelan. Ia terlihat begitu ketakutan memandang Sehun.

"Sehun?" Kini giliran sosok yang lebih tinggi menyahut. Sehun melihat sosok itu yang terlihat membenahi kacamatanya untuk melihat Sehun lebih jelas. "Kau Oh Sehun? Teman Xi Luhan?"

"Kris-"

"Ternyata benar" Sehun melihat laki-laki itu menjulurkan tangan padanya. "Aku Kris, fakultas sastra. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Sehun" meskipun Kris mengucapkannya dengan sopan, namun Sehun tetap tidak menyukainya. Menurutnya ada yang agak aneh dengan sosok di depannya. Tapi ia tidak tahu apa itu.

Ia hanya menatap tangan itu sebentar, lalu berjalan melewati keduanya menuju wastafel. Setelahnya, ia melihat Luhan menarik Kris keluar dari pantulan kaca, sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua hilang di balik pintu.

* * *

Luhan merasakan tubuhnya semakin lemas saja. Materi yang di jelaskan oleh dosennya bahkan tidak bisa di cerna nya. Bergerak pun memerlukan tenaga yang cukup banyak. Sehingga saat Kyungsoo mengajaknya untuk ke kantin, ia menolaknya dengan halus.

Kedua mata itu masih terpejam, sampai akhirnya Luhan mendengar ponselnya berdering. Ia kemudian melirik ponsel itu dengan malas, namun ia bergegas berdiri ketika melihat pesan yang masuk.

Pesan itu dari Sehun. Dan ia meminta Luhan menemuinya sekarang juga.

Luhan kemudian berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan langkah sempoyongan. Dan Luhan bernafas lega ketika ia menemukan Sehun sedang duduk di bangku yang berjejer di koridor. Namun dahinya berkerut samar ketika ia melihat di samping Sehun ada seorang perempuan yang bergelayut mesra pada Sehun.

Merasa di perhatikan, Sehun kemudian berpaling. Dan matanya menatap lurus Luhan yang kembali berjalan mendekatinya. Perempuan di sebelahnya pun mengikuti arah pandang Sehun, dan setelahnya ia tersenyum penuh arti kepada Luhan.

"Ada apa?"

"Oh aku yang memintamu datang, Luhan. Kata Sehun aku bisa meminta bantuan padamu" ujar Irene girang.

"Bantuan?" Tanya Luhan bingung.

"Ya" sahut Irene lalu memberikan secarik kertas pada Luhan. "Bisakah kau mencari semua buku yang ada di list itu. Aku tidak begitu suka perpustakaan kau tahu"

Luhan memandang kertas itu dan melihat semua judul buku yang tertulis disana. "Mengapa aku harus melakukannya untukmu?"

"Tentu saja harus!" Seru Irene girang seraya merangkul lengan Sehun erat. Sehun nampak acuh dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Dan setelahnya, Irene mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat Luhan ingin jatuh saat itu juga

"Karena aku kekasih Oh Sehun, sahabatmu"

* * *

 ** _update yeyy_**

 ** _sorry yaa update nya telat sehari. Kemaren koneksi sangat bermasalah:(_**

 ** _Okey makasih ya buat semua review,follow, dan fav nya! Itu semua yang ngebuat aku semakin semangat lanjutin ff ini hehe._**

 ** _Ceritanya udah mulai rumit nih. Tapi aku masih blom ke inti nya. Masih agak jauh mungkin/? Jadi mohon sabar ya. Aku juga lagi berusaha agar ff ini berjalan dengan baik._**

 ** _Keep reading and reviews!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_Aku memang rapuh, namun aku akan berusaha menjadi kuat demi dirimu._

* * *

"Luhan, jangan keras kepala. Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang" ujar Kyungsoo tegas melihat kondisi Luhan yang masih sama seperti kemarin. Lemas dan tidak bersemangat. Respon Luhan pun masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Hanya menggeleng lemah lalu kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kai yang baru datang dan berdiri di samping Kyungsoo yang sedang melipat tangannya di dada dengan ekspresi wajah kesal.

Kyungsoo tidak suka dengan Kai. Entah mengapa laki-laki itu begitu mengganggunya. Namun kali ini ia lebih mengesampingkan egonya karena kondisi Luhan yang begitu memperihatinkan.

"Luhan..." Kyungsoo mendesah pelan tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari Luhan "Kondisinya tidak jauh berbeda dari kemarin"

"Dia sakit?" Tanya Kai polos dan langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Kyungsoo.

"Sudah tau mengapa bertanya, bodoh" jawab Kyungsoo kesal lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kai dan Luhan menuju kursinya. Kai kemudian berjalan menuju Kyungsoo dan duduk di sampingnya. Sementara Kyungsoo memilih untuk membaca novel yang ia bawa dari rumah.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang nampak mengacuhkannya, Kai bergumam pelan "sepertinya kau tidak menyukai kehadiranku" ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo dan menatap lurus ke depan. "Apa yang telah aku lakukan padamu? Apakah aku pernah menyakitimu? Kita bahkan baru bertemu" Lanjutnya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Karena ia yakin Kyungsoo masih mengacuhkannya dan tidak mendengatkannya.

Namun dugaannya salah. Walaupun Kyungsoo tidak menatapnya, namun Kyungsoo mendengarkan semuanya. Ia bukan tipe orang yang tidak peka terhadap lingkungan sekitarnya.

"Karena aku merasa ada yang aneh dari kau, jongin" gumamnya nyaris tak terdengar.

* * *

Luhan baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan dengan setumpuk buku di tangannya. Kyungsoo sebenarnya sudah menahannya. Namun karena Luhan memaksa, Kyungsoo akhirnya menyetujuinya dengan syarat Luhan harus ikut dengannya ke rumah sakit saat pulang nanti. Dan mau tidak mau Luhan menyetujuinya. Karena ini demi Sehun.

Setumpuk buku yang kini berada di tangannya merupakan buku yang di minta Irene kemarin. Dan ia mendapatkan pesan dari Sehun kalau Irene meminta buku itu saat jam istirahat. Dan Luhan pun bergegas pergi ke perpustakaan.

Luhan sudah melihat Sehun dan Irene yang duduk di salah satu kursi depan kelas Sehun, dan Luhan memilih untuk berhenti sejenak lalu mengatur nafasnya. Kedua insan itu nampak berbincang-bincang, walaupun Irene terlihat lebih antusias sementara Sehun menanggapinya sedikit. Luhan memutuskan kembali berjalan mendekati keduanya, sampai akhirnya Irene menoleh karena merasa seseorang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Luhan! Kau sudah tiba" ia tersenyum manis lalu menatap buku yang berada di tangan Luhan. "Apa itu buku yang aku minta kemarin?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk menanggapi, sementara Sehun menatap keduanya datar. Luhan memilih untuk tidak menatap Sehun dan hanya fokus kepada Irene.

"Ternyata benar katamu, chagi. Luhan adalah sahabat yang terbaik" Irene menatap Sehun lalu mengeratkan pelukannya di lengan Sehun, membuat Luhan yang melihatnya merasakan sakit di dadanya. Irene kemudian kembali menatap Luhan yang mulai terlihat kesusahan. "Apa buku itu sangat berat untuk laki-laki sepertimu?"

"Tidak" jawab Luhan cepat.

"Lalu mengapa kau terlihat begitu tersiksa? Kau ini laki-laki macam apa" ujar Irene tajam tanpa memperhatikan raut wajah Luhan yang berubah. Luhan kemudian menatap Sehun yang terlihat acuh dan tidak berniat membantunya. Benar-benar berbeda dari Sehun yang sebelumnya.

Luhan hendak melempar semua buku yang berada di tangannya lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan kedua orang tersebut. Namun yang ia lakukan malah tersenyum lalu berkata pelan penuh penyesalan "Maafkan aku, lain kali tidak akan seperti ini lagi"

"Baguslah jika kau tahu kau salah" Irene tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Tapi tiba-tiba aku tidak berniat membaca buku-buku itu. Bagaimana jika kau mengembalikannya ke perpustakaan,Luhan?"

Mata Luhan membulat sempurna mendengar pernyataan Irene yang begitu kurang ajar menurutnya. Namun ia belum sempat berkata apapun karena Irene segera menarik Sehun pergi dan meninggalkan Luhan sendirian.

* * *

"Luhan hanya sakit biasa, namun dia harus ber istirahat jika ingin lekas sembuh"

Sekarang Luhan dan Kyungsoo sedang berada di rumah sakit untuk memeriksa kondisi Luhan. Mereka hanya pergi berdua walaupun sebenarnya Kai ingin ikut bersama mereka.

"Ini resep obatnya" sang dokter memberikan secarik kertas pada Kyungsoo "silahkan di ambil di bagian farmasi"

"Terima kasih, dok. Kalau begitu kami permisi" Ujar Kyungsoo seraya tersenyum lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju Luhan yang terbaring di tempat tidur. "Ayo Luhan, kita pergi"

Luhan membuka kedua matanya perlahan lalu menatap Kyungsoo yang juga sedang tersenyum menatapnya. Melihat itu membuat kedua sudut bibir pria mungil itu ikut terangkat. Luhan kemudian mengangguk pelan lalu duduk dan akhirnya pergi keluar bersama Kyungsoo.

* * *

"Tapi aku ingin tetap kuliah, kyungsoo-ahh" ujar Luhan merajuk setelah mendengar Kyungsoo memintanya untuk istirahat di rumah selama dua hari. Kyungsoo tetap bergeming dan terus fokus mengendarai mini coopernya.

"Kyungie, jangan mengabaikankuu" Luhan membuat suaranya terdengar lebih merajuk.

"..."

"Kyungsooo"

"..."

"Do Kyungiee"

"..."

"Poro-"

"Ya Tuhan, Luhan! Berhenti merajuk karena kau begitu mengganggu konsentrasiku! Apakah kau ingin kita berakhir di rumah sakit?" Sahut Kyungsoo kesal tanpa menatap Luhan yang kini mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Sepertinya sifat manjanya kembali muncul, dan Kyungsoo senang karena Luhan yang dulu, sikap Luhan yang manja kepadanya kembali muncul di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Huh! Menyebalkan sekali kau ini"

"Kau lebih menyebalkan" balas Kyungsoo tak mau kalah.

"Terserah"

Mendengar nada Luhan yang berubah, Kyungsoo akhirnya menatap Luhan yang kini nampak menatap kosong ke luar jendela. Melihat itu membuat Kyungsoo yakin kalau temannya itu pasti sedang marah padanya.

"Kau marah?" Tanya Kyungsoo akhirnya. Luhan hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan raya.

"Lalu kau mau apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya sekali lagi. Luhan tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu. Dia nampak berpikir sejenak sampai akhirnya kedua mata rusa itu nampak berbinar.

"Aku ingin bubble tea! Aku merindukannya"

* * *

Mobil mini cooper itu sudah tiba di kedai bubble tea yang biasa Luhan kunjungi dahulu. Bersama Sehun tentunya. Hampir setiap hari mereka kesana lalu menikmati bubble tea bersama, sambil menatap langit senja yang begitu indah.

Awalnya Kyungsoo sempat menolak, mengingat kondisi Luhan yang sedang tidak begitu sehat. Namun karena melihat Luhan yang nampak begitu menginginkannya, mau tidak mau Kyungsoo membelokkan mobilnya menuju kedai bubble tea yang Luhan maksud.

Kedua manusia itu berjalan masuk ke kedai bubble tea yang nampak tidak begitu ramai itu. Dan bagaikan film, memori Luhan dan Sehun berputar di kepala Luhan.

Ketika Sehun menariknya masuk ke dalam kedai dan mentraktirnya 2 gelas bubble tea.

Ketika Sehun membersihkan noda bubble tea di wajahnya.

Ketika Sehun dan dirinya bercanda tawa.

Ketika keduanya merayakan ulang tahun Luhan yang ke enam belas. Begitu sederhana namun bahagia.

 _"Selamat ulang tahun, Hyung. Aku berharap kita akan terus bersama sampai kita mati. Aku mencintaimu seperti aku mencintai kakakku sendiri. Terima kasih sudah mengisi hidupku dengan tawa dan candamu, Luhan"_

Semuanya masih di ingat Luhan dengan jelas. Dan tanpa ia sadari setetes cairan bening meluncur cepat di pipi nya. Ia sangat merindukan masa-masa indahnya dengan Sehun. Dan rasanya pada Sehun masih sama seperti dulu. Walaupun ia berusaha untuk menghapusnya.

"Ini chocolate dan taro bubble tea nya" ujar sang pelayan memberikan kedua gelas bubble tea itu pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kemudian tersenyum lalu mengucapkan terima kasih. Dan setelahnya ia berjalan menghampiri Luhan yang duduk di dekat jendela.

Belum lama mereka menikmati bubble tea sore itu, Kyungsoo mendapatkan telepon dari ibunya dan memintanya menjemput adiknya di sekolah. Tentu saja Luhan menyetujuinya dan dengan terpaksa Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan Luhan sendirian.

Luhan masih disana, menatap senja seperti yang ia lakukan dahulu. Bedanya kali ini ia sendirian, tidak ada Sehun yang duduk menemaninya.

Luhan tenggelam dalam dunia nya sendiri. Ia tidak mempedulikkan sekitarnya, bahkan ketika seseorang berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk tepat di belakangnya.

Ia ingin menangis. Luhan ingin menumpahkan semua kesedihannya disana. Namun ia memilih untuk menahan tangisannya yang berganti dengan isakkan memilukannya.

Di sela-sela itu, ia bergumam pelan. Menyebutkan nama yang begitu berharga baginya. Menggumamkan nama itu dengan suara memilukan. Nafasnya tersekat seolah pasokan oksigen di sekitarnya menipis. Dadanya terasa sesak seolah bisa meledak kapan saja.

"Oh Sehun... Sehun... aku... merindukanmu... Sehunna ma-maafkan a-aku..."

* * *

Hari sudah sore dan Sehun kini sedang berada di mobilnya, mengemudikan kendaraan itu entah kemana. Pikirannya kosong, dan ini semua karena Luhan.

Bayangan saat pria mungil yang dulu nya adalah sahabat terbaiknya begitu tersiksa tadi siang kembali menyeruak masuk ke otaknya.

Bagaimana Luhan nampak begitu kesusahan membawa tumpukkan buku yang di minta Irene. Bagaimana Luhan nampak begitu pasrah saat Irene memarahinya. Bagaimana tadi ia menatap Sehun dengan tatapan penuh harap. Dan yang terakhir adalah wajah Luhan yang begitu pucat sejak kemarin.

Sehun memukul stir mobilnya frustasi. Bagaimana bisa ia memikirkan Luhan ketika pria itu juga yang menyebabkan ia menderita seperti ini?

Sehun masih bingung harus pergi kemana, sampai akhirnya suatu tempat terpikirkan olehnya. Dan tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia segera melajukan mobilnya ke tempat itu.

* * *

Sehun baru saja ingin turun dari mobilnya saat ia melihat Kyungsoo sedang berjalan menuju mobilnya. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke dalam kedai bubble tea dan akhirnya tahu apa alasan Kyungsoo datang kesana.

Disana ada Luhan, sedang tersenyum begitu manis namun wajahnya terlihat masih pucat dengan matanya yang terlihat sayu.

Sehun kemudian turun dari mobil tepat setelah mobil Kyungsoo menghilang dsri pandangannya dan masuk ke dalam kedai dengan santai. Kondisi kedai itu tidak begitu ramai dan tatapannya tertuju pada Luhan yang masih duduk menatap jendela.

Sehun mengingatnya. Itu adalah tempat dimana ia dan Luhan biasanya menikmati bubble tea bersama. Namun saat memori itu mulai berputar di kepalanya, ia segera membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu dan berjalan menuju kasir untuk memesan bubble tea.

Namun seolah ada magnet tersendiri dari pria berdarah Cina itu, Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan yang nampak bergetar dan duduk tepat di belakangnya. Sepertinya Luhan tidak menyadari keberadaannya, karena pria itu tetap diam pada posisinya. Tidak ada pergerakan selain suara isakannya yang terdengar di telinga Sehun.

Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya. Entah apa yang terjadi, namun mendengar Luhan yang masih terus terisak membuatnya ingin datang menghampiri Luhan lalu memeluknya seperti dulu. Menenangkannya dan mengatakan semua baik-baik saja.

"Oh Sehun..."

Mendengar namanya di panggil tubuh Sehun membeku seketika. Apa Luhan menyadari keberadaannya?

"Sehun..." Luhan berujar sekali lagi. Sehun masih diam, tidak berniat untuk menoleh ke arah Luhan.

"Aku..." Luhan memberikan jeda di antara kalimatnya. "Merindukanmu..." Luhan terisak hebat namun ia berusaha menahan suaranya. Sehun merasakan dadanya sesak mendengar Luhan yang terdengar begitu putus asa.

" Sehunna ma-maafkan a-aku..."

Sehun akhirnya mencoba memastikan apakah Luhan menyadari keberadaannya. Namun ia akhirnya bernafas lega karena melihat Luhan yang masih menunduk di tempatnya. Ia kemudian kembali memutar tubuhnya dan memilih untuk fokus ke bubble tea nya.

Namun baru ia meneguk beberapa kali, ia mendengar sebuah ponsel berdering yang ia yakini adalah ponsel Luhan. Ia kemudian menajamkan pendengarannya untuk mendengar dengan siapa Luhan berbicara.

"Eomma" Sehun mendengar nada bicara Luhan di ubah menjadi bahagia untuk menutupi kesedihannya.

"Aku? Aku sedang di kedai bubble tea. Ada apa eomma?"

"Sehun?" Luhan terdengar diam sesaat. Wajar saja jika ibu Luhan mengenal Sehun, karena mereka sudah saling kenal cukup lama. Dan orang tua Luhan dan Sehun adalah teman baik.

"Dia sedang ada tugas di kampus...apa? Siapa yang menjemputku?... ah aku belum menghubungi Sehun eomma, nanti akan kucoba... eum, akan kusampaikan pada Sehun. Kututup ya?"

Sehun mendengar Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar lalu berdiri dari tempatnya. Ia kemudian berjalan pelan menuju pintu tanpa menyadari Sehun yang masih menatapnya.

* * *

"Eomma! Appa!" Pekik Luhan girang ketika mendapati kedua orang tuanya sedang duduk di ruang keluarga. Kedua sosok itu tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Luhan. Luhan langsung memeluk kedua orang tuanya yang sudah jauh-jauh datang dari Cina itu.

"Kapan kalian tiba?" Tanya Luhan antusias seraya duduk diantara kedua orang tuanya.

"Tadi siang" jawab ibunya lembut. "Awalnya aku meminta appa mu ini untuk memesan tiket yang lebih pagi. Tapi kau tahu kan dia itu begitu pemalas?"

"Aku tidak malas," balas ayah Luhan tidak mau kalah.

"Tapi kemarin kau seperti itu!"

"Aku tidak seperti itu!" Luhan hanya bisa mengulum senyumnya mendengar kedua orang tuanya berdebat. Ia begitu bahagia melihat keluarganya bahagia seperti ini.

"Tapi, Luhan. Kau terlihat begitu pucat" sang ibu kemudian memegang kening anak tunggalnya itu "suhu badanmu juga agam tinggi. Kau sakit? Dan dimana Sehun?"

Mendengar nama Sehun di sebut, senyum di wajah Luhan perlahan menghilang. Namun ia kembali tersenyum untuk menyembunyikan kenyataan pahit hidupnya dari orang tuanya. Kenyataan bahwa Sehun yang dulu jauh berbeda dengan yang sekarang.

"Aku sudah bilang bukan? Sehun sedang sibuk dengan tugasnya" jawab Luhan seadanya. Kedua orang tuanya pun hanya mengangguk menyetujui tanpa bertanya apapun lagi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kau istirahat. Agar besok kau sehat dan bisa ikut bersama kami" Ujar ibunya tersenyum.

"Besok kalian akan pergi kemana?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Rumah keluarga Oh tentu saja" sahut ayahnya lalu mengusak surai hitam Luhan. "Sudah lama appa dan eomma tidak bertemu mereka"

"Oh" hanya kata itu yang keluar dari kedua belah bibir Luhan. Ia kemudian berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya sendir. Meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang kembali berbincang-bincang.

* * *

 **From: kyungie**

 **Sudah kau minum obatnya, tuan putri?**

Luhan terkekeh pelan membaca pesan dari Kyungsoo yang terlihat seperti ibu yang begitu mengkhawatirkan anak satu-satunya.

 **For: kyungie**

 **Aku sudah meminum obatnya seperti yang kau minta, eommaaa. Jangan khawatir lagi, ne?**

Setelah menekan tombol send, Luhan kemudian meletakkan ponselnya di nakas lalu bersiap untuk memejamkan kedua matanya. Namun belum sempat kedua mata itu terpejam, ponselnya kembali berbunyi. Menandakan ada sebuah pesan yang masuk. Ia pun kembali meraih ponselnya dan sedikit menyerengit ketika melihat orang yang mengirim pesan tidak ia ketahui siapa.

Karena penasaran dengan apa yang dikirim, Luhan pun membuka pesan itu yang ternyata adalah sebuah foto.

"Sehun!" Pekik Luhan tanpa disengaja setelah melihat dengan jelas gambar yang barusan masuk ke ponselnya.

Gambar itu adalah foto Sehun yang nampak di coret-coret dengan spidol merah oleh pengirimnya. Lalu ada tulisan yang berbunyi "selamat tinggal" membuat tubuh mungil itu bergetar karena ketakutan. Ia takut ada seseorang yang mencelakai Sehun. Namun siapa dia? Mengapa ia mengirim foto ini kepada Luhan? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar-putar di kepalanya.

Luhan memilih untuk menutup ponselnya, lalu menyembunyikan dirinya di balik selimut tebalnya. Mencoba berpikir positif dan menampik semua kemungkinan buruk yang ada. Mencoba menenangkan hatinya yang mulai merasa panik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Apa kau sudah mengirim pesannya?"_

 _"Ya, sudah"_

 _"Apa dia sudah melihatnya?"_

 _"Mana kutahu, bodoh. Memangnya kau pikir aku paranormal?"_

 _"Aku tidak bodoh"_

 _"Ya, kau jahat bukan bodoh"_

 _"Benar sekali hahaha"_

 _"Tawamu terdengar begitu menyeramkan"_

 _"Aku memang menyeramkan!"_

 _"Dan kau bangga?"_

 _"Tentu saja. Inilah aku yang sebenarnya"_

* * *

 _ **Update!**_

 _ **Sorry ini late bgt dan malah tambah absurd:( semoga aja masih ada yang nungguin ya ehehehe.**_

 _ **So keep reading and review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Tahukah kau apa yang aku inginkan di setiap malam? Hanya kau._**

* * *

 _flashback on_

 _Hari itu, hari pertama salju turun di bulan desember merupakan hari dimana kedua insan itu di pertemukan._

 _Luhan yang saat itu adalah seorang pelajar tingkat akhir di Sebit junior high school sedang duduk di dalam sebuah kafe sambil menyeruput segelas hot chocolate. Awalnya ia ingin membeli bubble tea, minuman favoritnya sejak kecil. Namun mengingat dinginnya udara malam itu, Luhan pun membatalkan niatnya dan memilih menghangatkan dirinya di sana._

 _Kedua mata indahnya masih terus mengagumi salju-salju yang terus berjatuhan, sampai akhirnya kedua mata itu menangkap seseorang yang sedang berjongkok tak jauh dari kafe. Tubuh orang itu terlihat bergetar, tanda bahwa ia kedinginan, namun Luhan tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena sejak tadi orang itu hanya menunduk._

 _Merasa iba, Luhan pun memesan satu gelas hot chocolate lagi, lalu membawanya keluar dari kafe. Menghampiri sosok yang sejak tadi masih diam dalam posisinya._

 _"Hei" itulah kalimat pertama yang di ucapkan Luhan seraya mengguncang tubuh sosok itu. Menyadari ada seseorang yang berdiri di sebelahnya, sosok itu kemudian mendongak dan sorot matanya yang tegas bertabrakan dengan tatapan Luhan yang begitu lembut._

 _"Ambil ini, kau terlihat kedinginan" ujar Luhan seraya menyodorkan segelas hot chocolate yang berada di tangannya. Sosok itu masih diam, namun matanya tidak berhenti menatap Luhan yang saat itu rambutnya berwarna coklat gelap._

 _Melihat pria itu masih tidak bergerak, Luhan meraih tangan nya yang sudah mulai sedingin es dan meletakkan gelas hangat tadi di tangannya. "Kau bisa mati kedinginan, oleh karena itu minumlah selagi panas"_

 _"Terima kasih" akhirnya suara laki-laki itu terdengar. Ia kemudian berdiri lalu mulai menegak minuman yang Luhan berikan dengan damai._

 _Luhan baru menyadari pria ini lebih tinggi dari dirinya, lalu kemudian Luhan tersenyum simpul melihat pria itu begitu menikmati minuman yang ia berikan. "Sama-sama. Lain kali ketika salju turun, berteduhlah di tempat yang hangat. Jangan malah meringkuk seperti tadi"_

 _"Siapa namamu?" Pria itu bertanya dengan suara yang berat namun terdengar mengalun seperti melodi di telinga Luhan._

 _"Xi Luhan. Tapi teman-teman ku biasa memanggilku Luhan" Luhan memberikan jeda lalu mengulurkan tangan mungilnya "dan namamu?"_

 _Pria itu menatap tangan Luhan yang terulur lalu meraihnya dan menggenggamnya erat. Membuat ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh ketika kulit Luhan bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. "Sehun. Namaku Oh Sehun"_

 _"Nama yang bagus" ujar Luhan tanpa melepaskan tangan mereka berdua._

 _"Terima kasih" jawab Sehun sopan_

 _Mereka berdua berakhir berbincang di tempat itu, saling mengenal satu sama lain lebih dalam. Dan tanpa masing-masing ketahui, mereka berdua berharap. Bahwa suatu hari mereka akan bertemu lagi. Lalu bercanda tawa seperti yang mereka lakukan sekarang._

 _Flashback off_

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Luhan" ujar ibunya seraya mengecup kedua pipi Luhan pelan, kebiasaan mereka sejak Luhan masih berusia tiga tahun.

"Pagi eomma" sahut Luhan sambil tersenyum manis lalu menatap ayahnya yang sedang membaca koran di meja makan. "Pagi juga, appa"

Mendengar ada yang memanggilnya, Tuan Xi menoleh lalu menutup korannya dan meletakkannya di meja. Setelahnya ia tersenyum hangat dan meminta Luhan untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Nanti sore kau ingin langsung ke rumah Keluarga Oh bersama Sehun atau pergi bersama kami?" Ujar ayahnya membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja bersama ayah! Karena aku tidak mau merepotkan Sehun dan aku begitu merindukan kalian berdua." Jawab Luhan tanpa berpikir dua kali. Tentu saja ia tidak mau berangkat bersama Sehun, dan Sehun pasti tidak mau berangkat bersamanya.

"Kau sepertinya sudah sehat, Lu?" Kini ibunya ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan ayah dan anak itu.

"Eh? Maksudnya?"

"Kau kembali cerewet seperti biasa" ujar ibunya mengusak surai hitam Luhan lembut.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku berangkat dulu ya, eomma appa. Sampai nanti" Luhan kemudian bangkit dari duduknya setelah berpamitan kepada kedua orang tuanya.

* * *

"Sehunna~" ujar Irene manja sambil terus menarik-narik lengan Sehun. Sementara Sehun nampak acuh dan memilih terus mengotak atik ponselnya, berharap ada sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya meninggalkan Irene sekarang juga.

"Jangan mengacuhkan ku, Sehunna~" Irene mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku ini kekasihmu~"

Mendengar kata 'kekasih' di sebut, Sehun langsung menoleh dan menatap Irene sangat tajam. Membuat Irene menghentikan kegiatannya karena ketakutan dengan tatapan itu.

"Mengapa mulut mu itu tidak bisa berhenti bicara?" Ia kemudian menghempaskan tangan Irene yang melingkar di lengannya agak keras. "Dan yang kau harus ingat, Irene. Kau hanya kekasih pura-pura ku. Jadi jangan berharap lebih"

"Apa ini karena Luhan?" Tanya Irene saat Sehun mulai beranjak pergi. Sehun sempat berhenti ketika nama Luhan di sebut, karena kejadian kemarin saat di kedai bubble tea masih teringat begitu jelas di otaknya.

Sehun mencoba menampik semua rasa khawatirnya kepada Luhan mengingat kondisinya kemarin. Karena bagaimana pun ia masih membenci Luhan. Ketika ia melihat sosok mungil itu, bukan kenangan indah mereka yang akan terputar di benaknya. Melainkan bayangan bagaimana Luhan membunuh Zitao dengan keji.

Sehun mengacuhkan pertanyaan Irene dan terus melangkah pergi. Sampai akhirnya kedua mata elangnya menatap sosok tinggi yang nampak tidak asing baginya.

Sehun mengingatnya. Dia adalah sosok yang Sehun temui di toilet bersama Luhan tempo hari. Sosok yang baginya terlihat agak aneh dan menyembunyikan sesuatu. Namun sayangnya Sehun melupakan namanya.

Dan sekarang sosok itu sedang berjalan cepat menuju suatu tempat. Dengan ponsel yang sedang ia dekatkan ke telinga kanannya. Entah mengapa Sehun melihat orang itu terlihat begitu gelisah. Terbukti dari ia selalu menoleh ke belakang, ke kanan, ataupun ke kiri. Seolah-olah takut ada seseorang yang mengikutinya.

Hal itu membuat kedua kaki jenjang Sehun tergerak, mengikuti perlahan sosok itu. Berharap sosok itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Hingga akhirnya ia melihat sosok itu memasuki ruang olahraga. Dan Sehun hanya berdiri di depan pintu ruangan itu yang terbuka sedikit. Mencoba mendengarkan apa yang sedang sosok itu bicarakan.

 _"Apa yang terjadi, Siwon Hyung?"_

Siwon? Sehun sepertinya pernah bertemu dengan seseorang yang bernama Siwon. Namun ia lupa dimana. Salahkan saja ia yang begitu pelupa.

 _"Kau masih menutup rapat mulutmu itu, bukan?"_

 _"Jangan khawatirkan aku. Asal mulutmu itu masih tertutup rapat, aku pasti akan baik-baik saja"_

Apa yang ia bicarakan? Batin Sehun kebingungan.

 _"Baiklah, ku tutup teleponnya. Sampai jumpa"_ tepat setelah kalimat tersebut berakhir, Sehun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya lalu berjalan agak cepat meninggalkan tempat itu.

Dan sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang berpihak kepada Sehun. Karena setelah Kris keluar, ia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa di sekitarnya. Dan ia hanya melangkah santai menuju kelasnya.

* * *

"Kau akan pulang sekarang, Lu? Bukankah makan malamnya masih agak lama?" Tanya Kyungsoo ketika melihat Luhan sudah mulai membenahi barangnya.

"Aku akan mengunjungi suatu tempat terlebih dahulu"

"Aku tidak boleh ikut?"

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo lalu menepuk pundak laki-laki yang lebih pendek daripada dirinya itu pelan. "Ini urusanku. Kau pulang saja bersama-" Luhan mengedarkan padangannya ke sekeliling dan kedua matanya menangkap Kai yang baru saja akan keluar kelas. "Kai! Ya Kai. Kau pulang saja bersama dia!"

Mendengar namanya di panggil, Kai menoleh lalu mendapati Luhan yang kini sedang berjalan menuju dirinya bersama Kyungsoo yang ia tarik.

"Kai, bisakah kau antar Kyungsoo ke rumah? Aku ada urusan sebentar" pinta Luhan penuh harap sementara tangannya terus ditarik oleh Kyungsoo.

"Tidak masalah" jawab Kai akhirnya dan Luhan merasakan cengkraman Kyungsoo di tangannya mengeras.

"Baguslah!" Luhan kemudian melepas tangan Kyungsoo lalu mendorongnya ke arah Kai. "Aku pulang duluan. Sampai jumpa besok"

Tepat setelah Luhan pergi,Kai kemudian meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggam nya erat. Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tajam Kyungsoo kepadanya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini" pekik Kyungsoo tidak suka sambil terus berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang kini di tarik kai -mungkin menuju parkiran.

"Mengantar kau pulang" jawab Kai tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Siapa yang mau kau antar bodoh!" Ujar Kyungsoo agak keras. Namun Kai tetap berjalan seolah-olah telinganya tuli.

"Lepaskan aku, Kim Jongin!" Kai berhenti kemudian membalikkan badannya. Membuat dirinya kini bertatapan dengan Kyungsoo yang mukanya sudah merah padam. Entah karena marah atau mungkin malu.

"Kau berisik"

"Ya aku berisik! Lepaskan aku!" Namun Kai tetap diam menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang meronta-ronta. Mencoba melepaskan tangannya.

"KAI!"

"..."

"HEI BODOH TULI, LEPASKAN!"

"Demi tuhan, Kim Jongin! Lepaskan a-hmmph!" Ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti ketika bibir tebal Kai mendarat manis di bibir tipisnya. Kyungsoo ingin mendorong Kai, namun entah mengapa tangannya terasa begitu lemas sekarang. Dan melihat Kyungsoo tidak melawan, Kai mulai melumat bibir itu pelan dan tak lama melepaskannya.

"Akhirnya kau diam" ia tersenyum. "Ayo kita pulang, sekarang"

Dan Kyungsoo tidak menolaknya. Entah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, ia pun tak tahu.

Malah ia merasa dirinya gila. Karena ia berharap bibir tebal itu akan kembali menyentuh bibir mungilnya. Dan berharap sesuatu yang lebih terjadi pada keduanya

* * *

"Luhan Hyung? Dia sudah pulang sejak tadi" ujar wonwoo kepada Sehun yang kini sedang berada di depan kelas Luhan.

Sehun sengaja datang karena ia mendengar dari orang tuanya bahwa keluarga Xi akan berkunjung malam ini. Dan ia ingin meminta Luhan untuk tidak memberi tahu apa-apa tentang perilakunya kepada Luhan selama ini.

"Apa ia pulang bersama Kyungsoo?" Tanyanya lagi dan Wonwoo menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Tapi sepertinya ia pulang naik bus hari ini" ujar Wonwoo memberi tahu.

"Bus?" Dari yang Sehun tahu, Luhan biasanya pulang bersama temannya. Baik menumpang, atau ia yang membawa mobil.

"Tadi pagi ia menanyakan padaku dan Mingyu tentang rute bus. Entah untuk apa tujuannya. Jadi aku berfikir mungkin ia pulang menggunakkan bus" jelas Wonwoo.

"Ah, terima kasih infonya" ujar Sehun lalu berjalan meninggalkan kelas Luhan. Mencoba berjalan ke halte bus untuk menemui Luhan.

* * *

Sehun menemukannya. Ia menemukan Luhan sedang duduk di halte bus sendirian.

Dengan langkah perlahan ia mendekati sosok yang pernah menjadi bagian indah dalam hidupnya. Sosok yang dulu selalu tersenyum begitu manis kepadanya. Sosok yang selalu berdiri di sampingnya.

Sehun baru menyadarinya. Luhan terlihat lebih kurus sekarang. Apa ia menderita karena sikap Sehun kepadanya? Karena yang Sehun tahu ia sudah berhasil mengambil hati sosok itu. Dan itulah yang membuat Zitao pergi meninggalkannya.

Mengingat Zitao, membuat rasa marah dalam diri Sehun bangkit lagi. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat, lalu kembali berjalan menuju Luhan. Sebelum akhirnya bus datang dan Luhan masuk ke dalam bus itu dengan langkah santai. Entah apa yang mendorong Sehun, ia ikut masuk ke bus lalu duduk di belakang Luhan. Dan Luhan tidak menyadarinya.

Bus mulai melaju membelah jalanan siang itu. Sehun melihat Luhan terus melamun sambil terus menatap keluar jendela. Sampai akhirnya Luhan berdiri, tanda bahwa ia akan turun. Dan Sehun agak terkejut ketika mendapati dimana mereka sekarang.

Tempat pemakaman Zitao.

Sehun terus berjalan mengikuti Luhan. Dan Luhan masih tidak menyadarinya. Ia melihat Luhan membeli bunga lalu kembali berjalan menuju Zitao. Dan kini Luhan sudah berdiri di depan makam yang bertuliskan 'Zitao' di nisan nya.

"Halo Zitao, apa kabar?" Ujar Luhan lalu duduk di samping makam itu. Sementara Sehun bersembunyi di balik salah satu pohon, mencoba mendengarkan apa yang akan Luhan katakan.

"Ini aku, Luhan. Kau masih mengingatku bukan? Teman bermainmu saat di China dulu. Apa kau sudah melupakan kenangan kita?"

"Ini sudah lebih dari seratus hari kau meninggalkan kami. Dan kau tahu? Sehun masih begitu mencintaimu. Aku sering melihatnya termenung sendirian di beberapa tempat kosong di sudut kampus. Walaupun-" Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya agak keras. "Walaupun ia sudah bersama Irene sekarang, namun kau lah satu-satunya orang yang masih memiliki hatinya. Ia begitu hancur tanpamu"

"Jangan salahkan aku" Luhan nampak mengusap nisan Zitao. "Aku- aku begitu payah. Aku tidak bisa terus berada di sisi Sehun. Aku tidak bisa mengembalikan senyumnya yang dulu selalu terpampang ketika ia membicarakan dirimu. Aku tidak bisa mengembalikkan Sehun yang ceria seperti dulu"

"Sehun- ia sangat membenciku" Luhan merasakan setetes air meluncur mulus di pipinya. Dan Sehun yang melihatnya mulai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh menguasai dirinya.

"Ia tidak pernah menyapaku dengan suara lembutnya. Ia tidak pernah tersenyum ketika aku berada di sekitarnya. Ia tidak pernah ada di sampingku lagi ketika aku merasa duniaku akan runtuh. Ia sudah berubah, tao-ah"

"Namun semuanya berbeda di mimpiku" Luhan tersenyum di tengah-tengah tangisannya. "Di dalam mimpiku, ia masih sama seperti Sehun ku yang dulu. Ia masih tersenyum dan suara nya sangat lembut. Ia selalu merengkuh ku erat dan mengucapkan-" Luhan menghentikan ucapannya ketika ia merasakan perih di dadanya. Air matanya sudah tidak bisa ia tahan lagi.

"Aku merindukan sehunku..." ujarnya lirih.

Luhan begitu terpukul. Kenyataan Sehun membencinya begitu membuatnya hancur. Kenyataan orang yang ia cintai kini berubah membuatnya ingin mati saja.

Merasakan air matanya semakin deras, Luhan menghapusnya cepat dengan kedua tangannya yang bebas. "Mengapa aku menjadi cengeng seperti ini? Maafkan aku"

Sehun melihat semuanya. Sehun mendengar semuanya. Ia tidak buta ataupun tuli. Ia melihat Luhan begitu menderita dan terpukul karenanya. Ia mendengar Suara Luhan yang bergetar ketika menyebutkan namanya.

Dan itu semua membuat ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Ia ingin segera kesana, lalu merengkuh Luhan. Menghapus air mata yang masih terus mengalir dari kedua mata rusanya. Mengatakan kepada Luhan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Namun diantaranya dan Luhan seolah ada tembok yang menghalangi mereka. Dan suara hatinya kalah dengan egonya yang begitu keras.

Keheningan masih menyelimuti sekitar mereka. Luhan masih enggan melanjutkan kalimatnya, dan Sehun juga masih betah berada di tempatnya. Sampai suara Luhan terdengar lagi.

"Zitao-" ia memberikan jeda di kalimatnya. "Andai saja saat itu aku yang pergi, tentu semuanya tidak akan se rumit ini. Sehun dan kau pasti sudah menjadi pasangan paling bahagia sekarang."

"Andai saja saat itu aku tidak datang terlambat, kita pasti masih bisa pergi ke Cina bersama sekarang. Aku merindukan kampung halaman kita berdua" Luhan tersenyum tipis.

"Haruskah aku menyusulmu juga?"

* * *

 **update! Ehehe**

 **aku ngucapin banyak terima kasih kepada kalian yang masih nunggu cerita ini! Makasih juat review, favs and follows nyaa! Itu ngebuat aku makin semangat lanjut ff ini.**

 **Maaf telat update, lagi UAS nih. Maaf juga kalo aneh:(**

 **Kritik? Saran? Pm aja yakk. 사 랑 해**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 _ **Salahkah aku jika masih mencintaimu?**_

* * *

"—ti bajumu dan.. astaga Luhan" Nyonya Xi menghentikan ucapannya ketika justru objek yang dia ajak bicara hanya melamun, tidak mendengarkan apa yang ia katakan.

"Luhan.." Panggil Nyonya Xi, namun Luhan tetap bergeming dalam posisinya. Entah apa yang lelaki mungil itu pikirkan namun ia sudah seperti itu sejak pulang ke rumahnya beberapa jam yang lalu. Hanya diam , melamun , dan menjawab seadanya jika orang tuanya berbicara kepadanya.

Merasa Luhan tidak baik-baik saja, Nyonya Xi berjalan mendekati putra satu-satunya itu. Mengelus pundak Luhan perlahan. Membuat Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya karena merasa ada yang menyentuhnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, rusa kecil?" Tanya Nyonya Xi setelah duduk dan mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Luhan "Apakah kau keberatan berbagi dengan Eomma-mu ini?" Lanjutnya sambil mengusap pipi Luhan yang terlihat semakin kurus akhir-akhir ini.

Luhan masih diam dan hanya memandang Ibunya dengan tatapan kosong. Ia ingin berbagi ceritanya dengan Ibu yang sangat ia cintai ini. Sangat ingin malah. Namun Luhan memilih untuk memendamnya sendirian, tidak ingin membuat Ibunya lebih khawatir jika mendengarkan yang sebenarnya.

Nyonya Xi tersenyum memaklumi ketika Luhan hanya diam dan tidak mengatakan apapun padanya. Mungkin masalah ini menyangkut hati putra cantiknya itu. Dan mungkin Luhan masih belum siap menceritakannya.

"Baiklah, tak apa jika kau masih belum siap menceritakan apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu akhir-akhir ini" Ujar Nyonya Xi akhirnya. "Tapi kau harus segera bersiap-siap. Sebentar lagi kita akan ke rumah keluarga Oh. Eomma menunggumu di ruang tamu"

"Eomma…" panggil Luhan sangat lirih namun bisa di dengar oleh Nyonya Xi yang baru saja akan menutup pintu kamar Luhan.

"Ya? Ada apa sayang?" sahutnya lembut dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku…" Ujar pria yang masih duduk di kasurnya dengan kepala yang menunduk.

Mendengar ucapan Luhan membuat perasaan aneh perlahan menguasai wanita paruh baya itu. Ia kembali berjalan menghampiri Luhan dan memeluk anaknya kesayangannya itu sangat erat. Seolah ia akan berpisah dengannya sebentar lagi. "Mengapa kau berfikir eomma akan meninggalkanmu,sayang?"

"Aku.. aku hanya takut"

Nyonya Xi melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah Luhan dengan seksama. Anak itu benar-benar terlihat menderita. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Luhan? Apa yang membuat ia begitu tertekan?

"Eomma akan selalu disini. Eomma akan selalu menemani Lulu dan mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu sayang. Jadi berhentilah menangis dan merasa khawatir. Karena eomma tidak suka melihat kau menangis"

* * *

"Selamat datang Tuan Xi dan Nyonya Xi, Keluarga Oh sudah menunggu di ruang makan. Mari saya antar" ujar Bibi Choi, yang Luhan ketahui adalah kepala rumah tangga di rumah keluarga Oh. Luhan sangat merindukan Bibi Choi. Karena setiap Luhan bermain ke rumah Sehun, Bibi Choi justru akan membawa Luhan ke dapur dan mengajaknya memasak bersama.

"Luhan!" Pekik Bibi Choi agak keras karena terkejut melihat sosok yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat berjalan masuk ke rumah keluarga Oh sambil tersenyum kepadanya.

"Selamat malam, bibi. Kau masih mengingatku?" sapa Luhan hangat sambil tersenyum begitu manis.

"Tentu saja aku mengingatmu!" Bibi Choi kemudian berjalan mendekati Luhan dan memeluk pria itu sangat erat. Membuat tubuh Luhan yang sangat ringkih dan lebih kurus tenggelam di pelukan Bibi Choi yang berbadan agak besar. "Oh Tuhan. Aku sangat merindukanmu asal kau tahu"

"Aku juga merindukanmu, bibi"

"Oh, maafkan aku Tuan dan Nyonya Xi" Ujar Bibi Choi kikuk ketika menyadari bahwa kedua orang tua Luhan masih berada disana dan menunggu Bibi Choi untuk mengantar mereka ke ruang makan. "Ruang makan ke arah sini"

Luhan berjalan mengikuti kedua orang tuanya dan Bibi Choi yang berjalan mendahuluinya. Ia kemudian memandang ke sekelilingnya, memperhatikan setiap sudut rumah itu. Rumah yang dulu selalu ia kunjungi di akhir pekan atau ketika Sehun memintanya untuk membantunya mengerjakan tugas. Rumah itu tidak berubah sama sekali. Hanya saja kini ada satu bingkai foto yang agak besar di pajang di dekat ruang keluarga.

Itu adalah foto Sehun yang sedang tersenyum sangat hangat. Senyum yang selama ini Luhan rindukan. Luhan menebak foto itu di ambil ketika Sehun berada di tingkat akhir di sekolah menengah atasnya. Terbukti dari wajahnya yang masih sangat polos, berbeda dengan Sehun yang sekarang jauh terlihat lebih dewasa.

Luhan masih terdiam memandangi foto itu, sampai akhirnya pintu yang berada di sebelah foto itu terbuka. Luhan sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati Sehun lah yang keluar dari ruangan itu dengan kemeja hitamnya.

Sehun hanya melihat Luhan sekilas, lalu berjalan melewati Luhan dengan santai.

"Kau tidak ikut makan bersama, Sehun?" Terdengar Luhan bertanya kepada Sehun yang sedang berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya menatap Luhan yang juga sedang menatapnya ragu.

"Kau fikir aku sudi makan di meja yang sama dengan pembunuh sepertimu?" Kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Sehun dan setelahnya laki-laki berkulit pucat itu kembali berjalan menjauhi Luhan yang seperti akan menangis mendengar ucapan Sehun yang menohok hatinya.

" _Kau berhasil menghancurkanku Sehunna. Kau berhasil"_

* * *

Sudah hampir tiga jam Keluarga Oh berbincang-bincang dengan Keluarga Xi. Makan malam sudah berakhir sejak setengah jam yang lalu dan disini lah mereka sekarang. Di ruang tamu dengan Luhan yang nampak sibuk dengan handphone nya.

"Sebenarnya kemana perginya Sehun, Jaejoong-ah?" Tanya Nyonya Xi membuat Luhan diam-diam menghentikan kegiatannya dan mulai mendengarkan percakapan dua wanita paruh baya itu.

"Entahlah, aku pun tidak tahu kemana perginya anak itu" Nyonya Oh mendesah pelan sambil memijat pelan pelipisnya. "Handphone nya pun tidak bisa ku hubungi"

"Apakah kau tahu kemana Sehun pergi, Luhan-ah?" Tanya Nyonya Oh kepada Luhan, dan Luhan hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Bagaimana bisa ia tahu kemana Sehun pergi sementara alasan perginya laki-laki itu adalah dirinya sendiri? Luhan kembali menunduk, membayangkan wajah Sehun yang begitu membencinya. Mengapa rasanya susah sekali bagi Luhan untuk juga membenci sosok itu?

* * *

"Kau yakin ingin pulang sendirian?" Tanya Nyonya Xi kepada Luhan yang saat ini sedang bersiap-siap.

"Eum… Eomma lanjutkan saja dulu berbicara dengan keluarga Oh. Ada tugas yang harus aku selesaikan di rumah" Jawab Luhan sambil menatap ibunya. Luhan merasakan sesuatu yang aneh ketika melihat ibu yang sangat ia sayangi ini. Entah mengapa ia tiba-tiba merasa khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu padanya jika Luhan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Aku menyayangimu, eomma" Ujar Luhan lirih.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, rusa kecil" Ujar Nyonya Xi seraya mengusap surai gelap pelan.

"Sampai bertemu nanti, eomma" Teriak Luhan ketika akan keluar dari perkarangan rumah keluarga Oh sambil melambaikan tangannya. Nyonya Xi ikut melambaikan tangannya sambil ikut tersenyum.

* * *

Luhan memilih untuk naik bus ke rumahnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat siluet yang tidak asing baginya sedang memasuki tempat yang Luhan ketahui adalah sebuah club malam. Bukannya kembali berjalan menuju halte, justru Luhan lebih tertarik untuk mengikuti sosok itu ke dalam. Mencari tahu apa yang sosok itu lakukan.

Luhan mengabaikan tatapan beberapa laki-laki yang memandangnya sejak ia masuk ke dalam club tadi. Tujuannya hanya mencari Sehun. Namun ia masih belum melihat sosok tegap itu sejak tadi.

"Kau sendirian, cantik?"

Luhan sedikit tersentak ketika suara asing itu menyapa telinganya yang di lanjutkan dengan tangan kekar yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Tubuhnya menegang dan entah kenapa sulit digerakkan. Ia sangat takut sekarang.

"Kau akan jadi milikku malam ini" Ujar suara itu sekali lagi dan sebelum Luhan bisa mencerna apa yang di katakannya, ia merasa pergelangan tangannya di tarik cukup keras. Membuat usaha Luhan untuk memberontak sia-sia.

Luhan di bawa ke sebuah ruangan yang sepi dan tidak begitu besar. Luhan terus berjalan mundur ketika sosok yang berada di depannya terus berjalan mendekat dengan tatapan lapar. Ia begitu ketakutan saat ini. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar dan Luhan merasa hidupnya akan berakhir ketika punggungnya bertabrakan dengan tembok. Membuat ia tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana lagi.

"Kau tidak perlu takut, sayang" Ujar sosok itu menyeramkan sambil mengelus pipi Luhan yang sudah memejamkan matanya perlahan. "Pastikan kau mendesahkan nama Daehyun ketika kau merasakan kenikmatan"

Laki-laki yang ternyata bernama Daehyun itu kemudian merobek kemeja Luhan kasar membuat Luhan topless sekarang. Luhan terbelalak ketika laki-laki di depannya ini mulai menjilati lehernya seduktif, membuat Luhan mati-matian berusaha menahan desahannya.

" _seseorang tolong aku.."_

"Kau sangat cantik" Ujar laki-laki itu sekali lagi.

" _Sehunna…. Tolong aku…."_

Brak!

Bugh!

Luhan membuka matanya perlahan dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah tubuh Daehyun yang sudah berbaring tak berdaya. Luhan pun bernafas lega dan berniat berterima kasih kepada siapapun yang menolongnya namun tiba-tiba dunianya perlahan menjadi gelap dan tubuh mungil itu terjatuh di pelukkan seseorang.

* * *

 _ **update! akhirnya aduh maafkan aku:(**_

 _ **entah masih ada yang nunggu ff ini atau nggak tapi aku harap ada sih /plak**_

 _ **maafkan jika chapter ini kurang atau bahkan gak memuaskan:( sebenernya chapter ini mau aku buat agak panjang dan mulai masuk ke inti cerita. tapi kayaknya agak gak nyambung jadi aku putuskan untuk memulai masalah intinya di chapter selanjutnya. tapi tenang ajaa, update selanjutnya gak akan lama kok ehehe.**_

 _ **jadi gimana? mending aku lanjut atau end aja? kutunggu review favs dan follow dari kalian ya ehehe**_

 ** _kritik? saran? pm aku terbuka untuk kalian semua!_**

 _ **kiss and hugs , jimaeun**_

 _ **(special thanks for tetsuya kurosaki yang udah mengingatkan aku untuk melanjutkan ff ini. hope you like it!)**_


	10. Chapter 10 - Shall we start this?

_**Mengapa ini semua terjadi padaku?**_

* * *

 _Flashback on_

 _"Sehunnaaa!" Teriak sebuah suara girang di ikuti dengan suara derap kaki yang kian mendekat. Mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya, sosok tinggi yang sedang berjalan sambil meneguk segelas bubble tea itu pun menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh. Ia kemudian mendapati sosok malaikat mungil yang menolongnya di halte tempo hari sedang mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal._

 _"Mengapa kau malah ada disini? Bukannya kau berjanji akan menjemputku hari ini?" Protes sosok yang lebih kecil karena orang yang seharusnya menjemputnya siang ini malah pergi dan terlihat sedang meminum bubble tea dengan wajah tanpa dosa._

 _Ya, Sehun dan Luhan kini sudah berteman baik sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Lebih tepatnya ketika mereka berdua kembali di pertemukan di sebuah kedai bubble tea sederhana di tengah kota._

 _Saat itu, Sehun menjadi orang yang pertama kali menyadari keberadaan Luhan. Sehun pun berjalan menghampiri Luhan yang sedang duduk sendirian dan beruntunglah Luhan masih mengingatnya. Dan mereka berdua pun berakhir berbincang-bincang, seolah-olah mereka berdua merupakan teman lama yang baru kembali di pertemukan._

 _"Kau tidak menepati janjimu, Oh Sehun!" Gerutu Luhan sekali lagi dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Ia kemudian berjalan mendahului Sehun yang masih bergeming di tempatnya._

 _"Dasar manusia es!" Guman Luhan tanpa sadar dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal erat. Bagaimana ia tidak kesal? Ia menunggu Sehun sejak 10 menit yang lalu di depan sekolahnya. Namun sosok itu tak kunjung datang. Bahkan ponselnya pun tidak bisa di hubungi. Dan ketika Luhan menemukan sosok jangkung itu, ia hanya diam dan memandang Luhan datar. Tidak berniat sama sekali untuk meminta maaf kepadanya._

 _Luhan masih terus berjalan menuju halte terdekat, tidak peduli dengan beberapa bahu orang yang berlalu lalang sudah ia tabrak karena jalannya yang agak terburu. Namun sebelum ia sempat mencapai halte, Luhan merasakan pergelangan tangannya di tarik dan setelahnya ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh telapak tangannya._

 _Kedua mata rusanya sempat berbinar ketika mendapati bubble tea rasa chocolate yang notabene adalah minuman favoritnya kini berada di genggamannya. Namun ketika melihat senyuman Sehun yang menurut Luhan sangat bodoh, membuat ia kembali mengingat rasa kesalnya kepada pria itu. Ia kemudian mengembalikan gelas itu kepada Sehun dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada, kembali menunggu bus yang tak kunjung datang._

 _"Maafkan aku.." Sehun akhirnya membuka suaranya yang tidak mendapatkan respon dari Luhan._

 _"Aku bukan tidak ingin menjemputmu..." Sehun mencoba menjelaskan namun Luhan masih tidak meresponnya dan terlihat acuh dengan pandangan mata yang lurus ke depan. "Tadi aku sudah menunggumu sebelum bel sekolahmu berbunyi. Namun kemudian aku berfikir untuk membeli bubble tea agar kau bisa meminumnya nanti bersamaku"_

 _"Namun ternyata kau justru sudah menemukan ku disini. Dan kau malah marah kepadaku. Memang salahku tidak menghubungi mu terlebih dahulu" jelas Sehun dengan cepat. Sehun memang sudah terbiasa dengan perilaku Luhan. Berteman hampir satu bulan membuat perilaku Luhan yang kekanakan sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari untuk seorang Oh Sehun._

 _Melihat Luhan masih bergeming membuat Sehun hanya bisa mendesah frustasi karena ia tidak bisa membujuk rusa kecilnya._

 _"Kau tidak mau memaafkan ku? Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan-"_

 _"Bubble tea ini milikku" Luhan memotong ucapan Sehun lalu merampas segelas bubble tea yang berada di genggaman Sehun lalu meminumnya dengan cepat. Sehun kemudian tersenyum tipis menyadari ternyata Luhan berhasil luluh juga._

 _"Pelan-pelan saja, Lu. Nanti kau bisa tersedak" ucap Sehun sambil menepuk pelan pundak Luhan._

 _"Aku belum memaafkan mu" sahut Luhan di sela-sela kegiatan mengunyah bubblenya._

 _"Kalau begitu kembalikan bubble tea ku" ancam Sehun sambil berpura-pura meraih gelas bubble tea yang sedang Luhan genggam erat_

 _"Tidak mau!"_

 _"Kembalikan padaku, Xiao Lu"_

 _"Tidak ini milikku! Minum saja milikmu sendiri!"_

 _"Tapi tadi kau bilang ka-"_

 _Drrtt drrt_

 _Ucapan Sehun terpotong ketika ponsel Luhan berbunyi dan Luhan mengangkat ponselnya._

 _"Ya? Ada apa Bibi Jung?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Bicaralah yang jelas, Bi. Ada- apa?!"_

 _Sehun sedikit menyerengit menyadari raut wajah Luhan yang tiba-tiba terlihat suram. Senyuman Luhan seketika menghilang dan wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat. Genggaman Luhan pada gelas bubble tea tadi mengendur, membuat gelas itu terjatuh tidak jauh dari mereka berdua.._

 _"Ada apa, Lu?" Tanya Sehun khawatir ketika Luhan menjauhkan ponsel di genggamannya dari telinganya. Luhan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun namun tiba-tiba tubuh mungil itu bergetar, membuat Sehun panik dan langsung membawa Luhan ke pelukannya. Mengusap pelan punggung pria yang tubuhnya agak lebih mungil daripada dirinya_

 _"Luhan..."_

 _"Se..Sehun.." ujar Luhan hampir tidak terdengar._

 _"Eo..eomma.." Luhan mulai sesenggukan membuat Sehun semakin panik saja._

 _"Luhan.. tenangkan dirimu.." Sehun mencoba menenangkan Luhan namun sepertinya tetap sia-sia karena tangis Luhan malah terdengar semakin keras._

 _"Eomma.. eomma dibawa ke rumah sakit, Sehun..." jelas Luhan di tengah tangisnya yang sudah semakin keras. "Aku.. a.. aku takut.. eomma.. eomma mening.. meninggalkanku..."_

 _Flashback off_

* * *

Sehun side.

Sehun masih terbayang-bayang dengan wajah Luhan saat ia melihatnya di makam Zitao siang tadi. Terakhir kali Sehun melihat Luhan menangis adalah ketika Luhan dirawat di rumah sakit setelah ia pingsan selama dua hari. Sehun masih mengingat bagaimana orang yang pernah menjadi teman terbaiknya itu memeluk tubuhnya dan menangis bersama. Dan entah mengapa Sehun merasa lega setelah kejadian malam itu.

Suara lirih Luhan saat di makam tadi masih terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Apakah benar Luhan begitu tersiksa karenanya? Apakah perubahan drastis yang terjadi pada Luhan di sebabkan oleh dirinya? Dan ada satu pertanyaan besar dalam diri Sehun.

Apakah Luhan masih mencintainya?

Sehun kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah lemari yang berada di sudut kamarnya. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan namun tangannya tergerak untuk membuka laci kecil di lemari itu. Dan setelah laci itu terbuka, nampak beberapa bingkai foto yang nampak sudah berdebu dan ada satu atau dua diantaranya yang kacanya sudah sedikit retak.

Tangan kekarnya kemudian mengambil sebuah foto yang terletak di paling dasar laci itu. Itu adalah fotonya ketika masih kelas dua di sekolah menengah atas.

Bersama Luhan.

Di foto itu keduanya nampak tersenyum bahagia. Luhan terlihat membuat V sign dengan mata yang disipitkan dan Sehun hanya berdiri tegak, namun siapapun yang melihat foto itu bisa menebak kalau keduanya adalah sahabat yang baik.

Sehun memandang foto itu cukup lama, kemudian ia membalik foto itu dan membaca tulisan hampir luntur yang tertulis dengan rapih disana.

 **"Aku mencintaimu, sahabatku. Oh Sehun."**

Itu tulisan tangan Luhan. Sehun masih mengingatnya. Karena saat itu Luhan yang mengajaknya untuk berfoto bersama dengan paksa dan Sehun setuju. Lalu beberapa hari kemudian, Luhan memberikan hasil foto itu kepada Sehun dan meminta Sehun untuk menyimpan foto itu dengan baik.

 _"Kau harus menyimpan foto itu sebaik-baiknya, Sehunna! Walaupun aku masih bisa memberimu foto itu lagi jika hilang, tapi aku ingin melihat arti persahabatan kita bagimu dari cara kau menyimpan foto ini"_

Sehun tersenyum miris membayangkan senyum Luhan saat itu. Persahabatan keduanya dahulu memang bisa di bilang indah. Sangat indah bahkan. Keduanya memang di pertemukan secara tidak sengaja, namun itulah yang membuat persahabatan mereka tidak pernah putus. Pertemuan singkat itulah yang membuat keduanya merasakan kalau mereka saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Sebagai teman.

Kenangan itu, kenangan yang selalu membuat Sehun tersenyum ketika dengan membayangkannya saja. Namun semua kenangan indah mereka berdua seolah memudar sejak kejadian menyeramkan itu terjadi. Membuat Sehun begitu marah karena tidak percaya Luhan melakukan itu semua. Ditambah lagi dengan kenyataan bahwa Luhan mencintainya yang membuat Sehun semakin geram saja.

Sehun tiba-tiba menjadi emosi. Ia kemudian meletakkan kembali foto itu pada tempatnya dan menutup laci itu agak kencang. Ia memilih untuk berjalan menjauh dan duduk di samping tempat tidurnya sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia benar-benar kebingungan sekarang. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Mengapa dia jadi emosional seperti ini?

Sehun masih terdiam di posisinya sampai akhirnya ia mendengar bel rumah keluarganya berbunyi. Sehun berpikir pasti itu adalah keluarga Xi. Dan akhirnya laki-laki itu memutuskan untuk tidak ikut acara makan malam dan memilih untuk berkeliaran di luar.

Namun ketika ia membuka pintu, sosok yang sedang membuatnya kacau itu muncul di hadapannya.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang kini juga sedang menatapnya dengan ragu. Sepertinya Luhan sedang melihat-lihat rumahnya sendirian, terbukti dengan Tuan dan Nyonya Xi yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Sehun kemudian berjalan melewati Luhan yang masih diam. Sampai akhirnya suara Luhan terdengar membuat Sehun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau tidak ikut makan bersama, Sehun?"

Sehun kemudian membalikkan badannya lalu menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tajam, membuat pria yang lebih mungil memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa ketakutan.

"Kau fikir aku sudi makan di meja yang sama dengan pembunuh sepertimu?"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tajam itu, Sehun kembali berjalan meninggalkan Luhan sendirian. Entah mengapa Sehun mulai meruntuki dirinya sendiri karena telah berbicara kasar seperti tadi.

* * *

Tujuan pertama Sehun setelah ia berhasil keluar dari rumahnya adalah apartemen teman dekatnya, Chanyeol. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja pulang ke apartemennya. Tetapi kemarin ia sudah berjanji kepada ibu nya bahwa ia akan menginap selama seminggu dirumah lamanya.

Chanyeol cukup terkejut dengan kedatangan Sehun yang tiba-tiba. Dan bukannya menyuruh Sehun masuk terlebih dahulu, ia justru meminta Sehun untuk pergi secepatnya. Alasannya adalah kekasihnya -Baekhyun sedang berkunjung dan ia tidak mau diganggu.

"Baekhyun sedang berkunjung. Aku tak mau ia merasa tak enak karena ada kau dan malah ia yang memilih pulang"

Itu kata terakhir Chanyeol sebelum menutup pintu apartemennya. Membuat Sehun hanya bisa memijit pelipisnya, bingung harus kemana lagi ia sekarang.

 _Kruyuk~_

Sehun memegang perutnya yang barusan berbunyi dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengisi perutnya terlebih dahulu. Ia kemudian berjalan menyusuri trotoar sambil sesekali melihat ke kanan ataupun ke kiri , mencari tempat untuk mengisi perutnya yang malang itu.

Kedua matanya akhirnya menangkap sebuah tenda sederhana di pinggir jalan yang tidak begitu ramai. Dengan langkah sedikit terburu karena perutnya sudah terus berbunyi, ia berjalan mendekati tenda yang ternyata menjual ramen itu.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu anak muda?" Sapa seorang wanita paruh baya ketika Sehun baru saja memasuki tenda itu.

"Aku ingin ramen satu, Bi" pesan Sehun yang di jawab dengan anggukan oleh wanita itu, tanda bahwa ia mengerti dan akan segera membuat pesanan Sehun. Sehun kemudian berjalan menuju kursi yang terletak di sebelah dua orang remaja yang sedang berbincang-bincang.

"Benarkah? Yifan akan datang ke club hari ini?" Tanya salah satu di antara remaja itu kepada remaja yang lainnya. Sehun yang sejak tadi hanya memandang kosong ke meja di hadapannya mulai menajamkan pendengarannya ketika mendengar nama yang tidak asing baginya disebut-sebut.

"Ya, kudengar dari hansol dia termasuk dj terbaik di daerah gangnam. Apakah benar?" sahut sosok yang satunya datar.

"Tentu saja! Kau harus melihatnya saat menjadi dj. Itu sangat keren!"

Yifan? Sehun sering mendengar nama itu sebelumnya. Namun dimana ia mendengarnya? Seingatnya tidak ada teman di kampusnya yang bernama Yifan. Apa mungkin ada seseorang di masa lalunya yang bernama Yifan? Namun siapa dia dan mengapa Sehun tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas jika orang itu merupakan orang yang penting baginya?

Sehun masih bergelut dalam pikirannya sendiri, mengabaikan semangkuk ramen yang telah terhidang di hadapannya. Mengabaikan perutnya yang meraung-raung minta diisi.

Sampai akhirnya kedua remaja yang sejak tadi berbincang itu berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari tenda. Dan entah apa yang dia pikirkan, Sehun justru ikut berdiri dan mengikuti langkah kedua remaja itu. Setelah sebelumnya ia meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di sebelah mangkuk ramennya yang belum ia sentuh sama sekali.

Sehun mengikuti kedua pemuda itu dengan hati-hati, takut mereka berdua menyadari ada seseorang yang mengikuti mereka dan menuduh Sehun yang tidak-tidak. Rasa penasaran benar-benar menguasai dirinya saat ini. Membuat ia terus mengikuti mereka hingga akhirnya kedua pemuda itu masuk ke dalam sebuah gedung yang bersinar terang dengan suara musik yang terdengar agak keras dari dalam gedung.

Sehun melangkah masuk menuju gedung itu, hendak melihat sosok Yifan yang sejak tadi di bicarakan. Siapa tahu ia bisa mengingat siapa sebenarnya sosok yang membuat ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih karena begitu frustasi untuk mengetahui hubungan orang ini dengan dirinya.

Dan tanpa Sehun sadari, ada sosok mungil yang ikut masuk ke dalam karena penasaran apa yang akan di lakukannya di sebuah club malam.

* * *

Sehun masih terus melangkahkan kakinya kedalam club malam itu, mencoba mencari sosok laki-laki bernama Yifan yang entah mengapa membuat hatinya gundah hanya dengan mendengar nama itu.

Sampai akhirnya lampu club malam di matikan sejenak, lalu menyala kembali diikuti dengan munculnya sosok jangkung di tengah-tengah panggung lengkap dengan peralatan dj di hadapannya.

"Apakah mungkin dia yang bernama Yifan?" Gumam Sehun di sela-sela riuhnya suasana di sekitarnya ketika musik mulai di mainkan.

Semua orang di sekitar Sehun mulai bernari, menikmati lagu yang di putar dengan keras di ruangan itu. Namun diantara orang-orang yang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masingnya itu, Sehun memilih untuk berjalan mendekat ke panggung agar bisa melihat sosok bernama Yifan itu dengan jelas. Redupnya cahaya membuat pria bermarga Oh itu sedikit kesulitan untuk mengamati sosok di atas panggung yang kini nampak berbincang dengan seseorang di dekatnya.

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi Sehun bisa berada tepat di depan panggung, namun langkahnya justru terhenti ketika merasakan ponsel yang berada di sakunya bergetar. Sehun hendak mengabaikan nya seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya, tetapi ponsel itu tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti bergetar sebelum Sehun mengangkatnya. Membuat ia memilih untuk berjalan mundur, menjauh dari keramaian dan menjawab panggilan itu terlebih dahulu.

Sehun sedikit menyerengit ketika mengetahui bahwa orang yang menghubunginya saat ini adalah ibunya sendiri. Apakah ia akan di marahi sekarang karena malah kabur saat di minta untuk tetap di rumah? Mengapa hal sepele seperti ini tidak bisa di bahas di rumah saja?

"Ya, ada apa eomma?" Tanya Sehun ketika sudah terhubung dengan ibunya.

"Se...Sehun...hiks.. eo..eomma..hiks.."

Sehun seketika menjadi panik ketika mengetahui ibunya menghubungi dirinya dengan keadaan menangis. Ia mencoba mencari tempat yang lebih sepi, lalu meminta ibunya untuk tenang dan menjelaskan semua secara perlahan. Namun ketika mendengar alasan ibunya menangis, Sehun merasa ada sesuatu yang memukul dirinya. Entah mengapa justru bukan ibunya menangis yang ia fikirkan sekarang, namun sosok mungil lain yang mungkin akan sangat terpuruk mendengar kabar mengejutkan ini. Ia kemudian bergegas pergi menuju tempat yang di beritahu oleh ibunya. Hendak melihat apa yang dikatakan ibunya dengan kedua mata nya sendiri.

"Keluarga.. hiks.. keluarga Xi..hiks... keluarga Xi mereka di tusuk orang tak.. orang tak dikenal.. hiks... kedua o.. orang tua Luhan..terancam tidak selamat..."

* * *

Luhan terbangun esok paginya dengan rasa pusing di kepalanya. Ia sedikit menyerengit mendapati bahwa kini ia sudah berganti pakaian dengan setelan piyama bergambar rusa yang tidak ia ketahui darimana asalnya. Kedua mata rusa itu kemudian memandang sekitarnya, meneliti setiap sudut ruangan itu. Mencoba mengetahui dimana ia sekarang.

Dan siapa yang membawanya ke tempat ini?

Luhan bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju jendela besar yang memaparkan pemandangan kota Seoul yang ramai. Kedua mata rusa itu terus mengamati mobil yang berlalu lalang, sampai akhirnya pintu kamar itu di ketuk. Membuat Luhan menghentikan aktivitasnya lalu berjalan mendekati asal suara itu.

Namun ketika membuka pintu, Luhan tidak menemukan orang disana melainkan sebuah paper bag yang di biarkan tergeletak di lantai. Kedua tangan mungilnya kemudian meraih paper bag itu dan membaca sebuah catatan yang ditinggalkan oleh si pengirim.

 **Pakai baju ini jika kau akan meninggalkan hotel. Bajumu yang sebelumnya sudah tidak layak untuk di pakai.**

 **Aku harap harimu tidak terlalu buruk.**

Luhan membolak balik catatan itu, mencoba mencari siapa yang meletakkan paper bag ini di depan pintunya. Tetapi hasilnya nihil. Ia tidak bisa menemukan nama si pengirim.

Luhan kemudian kembali masuk ke dalam hotel, lalu memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu agar badannya lebih segar. Kemudian ia meraih paper bag yang ia simpan di nakas sebelum mandi dan membukanya. Lalu ia mengenakan baju serba hitam yang terasa begitu pas di tubuhnya.

Bagaimana si pengirim bisa tahu ukuran bajunya?

Luhan lebih memilih untuk mengesampingkan rasa penasarannya dan menghubungi orang tuanya terlebih dahulu. Ia berfikir pasti ibunya khawatir karena ia tidak pulang semalaman tanpa kabar. Namun ketika ia membuka handphone nya, bukan pesan dari ibunya yang ia dapatkan.

Tetapi dari Jaejoong, Ibu Sehun.

Tiba-tiba Luhan merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres disini. Jantungnya mulai berdegub tak beraturan ketika melihat banyaknya panggilan masuk juga pesan yang ia terima dari wanita yang sudah lama ia kenal tersebut.

Luhan hendak membuka salah satu pesannya, namun kemudian ia menerima panggilan masuk dari Ibu Sehun. Ia pun segera mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Halo? Ada... Bi? Mengapa kau menangis?" Tanya Luhan panik ketika mendengar suara Ibu Sehun yang terdengar sesenggukan.

 _"Luhan... Luhan cepat datang ke Seoul hospital"_

"Seoul hospital?" Luhan sedikit kebingungan lalu kembali bertanya "Siapa yang sakit, Bibi?"

 _"Appamu.. appamu sudah pergi Luhan.. sekarang kondisi eommamu.. ia kritis...kau harus cepat..piip"_

Tanpa menunggu wanita paruh baya itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Luhan segera memutuskan sambungannya dengan ibu Sehun. Lalu ia segera beranjak pergi menuju rumah sakit dengan perasaan takut yang menghantui dirinya saat ini.

* * *

Luhan segera berlari menuju meja administrasi dengan langkah sempoyongan. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah bagaimana keadaan eomma yang merupakan satu-satunya harta paling berharga yang ia miliki.

Semua orang yang berada di sekitarnya menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh namun ia tidak peduli. Yang terpenting eommanya baik-baik saja dan bisa terselamatkan tidak seperti appanya yang telah pergi. Yang terpenting ia tidak datang terlambat.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Tolong..." Luhan berujar dengan nada bergetar seperti menahan tangisannya "Tolong beritahu aku dimana ruangan Xi Bo Lin... dimana..."

"Luhan..." ucapan Luhan terpotong dengan suara serak yang Luhan ketahui adalah suara ayah dari Sehun. Ia kemudian berjalan cepat menuju sosok yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan iba.

"Paman.. paman tolong beritahu.. tolong...hiks... eommaa..."

"Tenangkan dirimu, Luhan" ujar Tuan Oh lalu mengusap perlahan bahu Luhan yang sudah ia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri. Ia kemudian menuntun Luhan menuju kamar dimana Nyonya Xi kini sedang terbaring lemah.

Luhan langsung berlari masuk ke dalam ruang eommanya tanpa mempedulikan seseorang yang kini sejak tadi menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Sehun sudah ada di rumah sakit sejak malam sebelumnya, menemani ibunya yang takut teramat sangat karena merasa bahwa ia lah yang menjadi penyebab dari kejadian ini.

 _"Saat itu hari sudah malam. Luhan memutuskan untuk pulang terlebih dahulu karena ada tugas yang harus ia kerjakan, sementara kami masih berbincang-bincang"_

Sehun mengingat bagaimana ibunya mulai menjelaskan saat ia tiba di rumah sakit.

 _"Namun tak lama kemudian mereka memutuskan untuk ikut pulang. Aku dan appa mu meminta mereka untuk tinggal lebih lama lagi. Dan mereka menyetujuinya"_

Sehun kemudian berdiri dari duduknya, lalu mengintip apa yang sedang di lakukan sosok yang paling ia benci dari celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit.

 _"Tapi.. tiba-tiba orang-orang itu datang.. orang-orang yang membawa pisau juga beberapa kayu.. mereka.. mereka mendobrak pintu rumah dengan brutal lalu memaksa masuk ke dalam rumah."_

Sehun menatap sosok yang sedang terduduk di kursi sambil menggenggam tangan seorang wanita yang sedang terbaring lemah di kasur dengan berbagai alat yang di pasang ke tubuh itu.

 _"Ayahmu meminta aku dan Nyonya Xi untuk bersembunyi. ia hendak memanggil Tuan Xi untuk ikut bersama kami.. Namun.. semuanya terlambat... mereka sudah menghampiri Tuan Xi, memukulnya hingga Tuan Xi tidak mampu berdiri lagi.."_

 _"Ayahmu hendak menolong, namun aku menahannya. Aku takut kehilangan ayahmu,Sehun. Kami bertiga bersembunyi sambil terus memperhatikan mereka. Nyonya Xi sudah menangis karena takut terjadi sesuatu pada Tuan Xi"_

Tatapan Sehun kini beralih kepada monitor yang menunjukkan denyut jantung ibu Luhan yang semakin melemah.

 _"Tapi ketika segerombolan orang itu hendak menusuk Tuan Xi dengan pisau, Nyonya Xi segera berlari menuju Tuan Xi dan berusaha melindunginya hingga akhirnya dia yang tertusuk... aku.. eommamu ini.. tidak bisa menahannya.."_

 _"Tuan Xi tentu saja tidak terima dengan apa yang terjadi di hadapannya. Ia kemudian mencoba melawan orang-orang itu. Namun... tenaganya terlalu lemah. Darah sudah mengalir banyak dari kepalanya lalu ia ikut tertusuk... di depan mataku dan mata ayahmu... dan ia meninggal setelah gerombolan itu melarikan diri..."_

Kedua mata Sehun seketika membulat karena terkejut. Terkejut karena tiba-tiba garis di monitor menunjukkan garis lurus. Terkejut karena suara panjang mulai memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

Tubuhnya mendadak tidak bisa di gerakkan. Bahkan ketika beberapa dokter masuk ke dalam ruangan itu ia masih terpaku di tempatnya. Bahkan ketika ibunya berlari masuk dan memeluk Luhan untuk menenangkannya, ia hanya bisa diam di tempatnya.

Dan akhirnya semua peralatan yang melekat pada tubuh ibu Luhan di lepas.

Ibu Luhan juga meninggal dunia.

* * *

Luhan memandang kosong ke arah dua peti di hadapannya yang kini dihiasi oleh bunga yang beraneka ragam. Kejadian ini sungguh di luar dugaan pria mungil itu. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja, sangat cepat. Membuat Luhan kehilangan kedua orang tuanya hanya dalam waktu kurang dari satu hari.

Luhan menerima banyak ucapan duka dari kerabat juga teman-temannya. Beberapa temannya juga datang termasuk Kyungsoo yang saat ini sedang memperhatikan tubuh sahabat karibnya itu dari balik tembok. Kyungsoo berfikir Luhan membutuhkan waktu sendirian, dan ia tidak ingin mengganggu temannya itu.

"Eomma...appa..." Luhan mulai ber monolog ria.

"Mengapa... mengapa kalian pergi hmm?"

"Mengapa.. kalian pergi tanpa membawaku bersama kalian? Alasan aku hidup hanya kalian" tanpa Luhan sadari sebuah bulir air meluncur mulus dari kedua mata rusanya. Ingin rasanya ia mengutuk takdir. Takdir yang begitu kejam hingga memisahkan Luhan dengan semua orang yang ia sayangi.

"Aku...Aku Lelah... Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan tanpa kalian..."

"MENGAPA KALIAN MENINGGALKANKU!" Luhan meraung sambil terus menjambak rambutnya yang sudah tidak berbentuk itu.

Kyungsoo yang masih memandang Luhan ikut menangis melihat Luhan yang begitu tersiksa. Ikut menangis karena turut merasakan kesedihan yang Luhan coba pendam sendirian. Karena melihat sahabatnya terpuruk adalah suatu hal yang paling Kyungsoo benci. Melihat sahabatnya menangis dan tidak bisa memeluknya untuk sekedar menenangkannya membuat Kyungsoo merasa gagal menjadi seorang sahabat.

Kyungsoo merasa ia tidak sanggup lagi untuk melihat Luhan. Ia kemudian memilih untuk berjalan pergi meninggalkan Luhan. Matanya sudah memerah. Pipinya sudah basah oleh air mata. Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus kemana ia sekarang. Sampai akhirnya ia melihat Jongin datang ke tempat itu dan kini pemuda berkulit tan itu sedang berjalan menghampirinya. Menatapnya khawatir karena kondisi Kyungsoo yang juga berantakan.

"Kyungsoo... mengapa kau menangis?" Tanya Jongin ketika ia sudah sampai di hadapan Kyungsoo. Namun bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, Kyungsoo malah menundukkan kepalanya. Mencoba menahan tangisnya yang tak kunjung berhenti. Membuat tubuh mungil itu justru kini bergetar.

Merasakan ada yang tidak beres pada sosok di hadapannya, Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya. Ia tidak peduli jika Kyungsoo justru akan marah dan memberontak di pelukannya. Karena Jongin hanya ingin membantu Kyungsoo untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Namun reaksi Kyungsoo sangat berbeda dari prediksi Jongin. Kyungsoo justru tidak memberontak. Bahkan justru tangisnya meledak di pelukan Jongin. Membuat Jongin bersyukur dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kyungsoo yang terasa pas dengan tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak suka melihat kau menangis" Gumam Jongin tanpa sadar, membuat tangisan Kyungsoo seketika mereda. Kyungsoo kemudian mendongak, menatap mata Jongin yang kini juga sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan teduh. Kyungsoo menebak bahwa apa yang di katakan Jongin barusan hanya untuk menenangkan dirinya saja. Namun ia tidak melihat ada tanda-tanda kebohongan di mata Jongin.

"Mengapa kau tidak suka melihatku menangis, Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo tanpa melepas tatapannya dari Jongin.

"Hanya saja.." Jongin tiba-tiba mengecup dahi Kyungsoo cepat. "Kau tidak di takdirkan untuk menangis. Kau di takdirkan untuk terus bahagia. Dan aku yang akan membuatmu bahagia"

Jawaban Jongin itu justru membuat pipi Kyungsoo bersemu lucu. Ia kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Jongin, takut jika pria yang lebih tinggi daripadanya itu menyadari kalau ia sangat malu sekarang. Kyungsoo sedikit tersenyum ketika ia mendengarkan jantung Jongin ya berdegub lebih cepat dari tempo jantung manusia pada umumnya. Ia juga merasakan tangan kekar Jongin yang semakin erat memeluknya. Kyungsoo pun memilih untuk menghirup dalam-dalam aroma khas dari laki-laki yang kini sedang ia peluk.

Haruskah ia mulai membuka hatinya?

* * *

Sehun yang baru saja kembali setelah membeli minum sedikit menyerengit menyadari ada pasangan yang sedang berpelukan mesra di tempat duka seperti ini. Ia hendak menegur mereka sampai akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa salah satu orang yang sedang berpelukan itu adalah Kyungsoo, sahabat Luhan. Sehun kemudian menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat siapa sosok yang di peluk Kyungsoo saat ini.

 _bukankah ia orang yang waktu itu mencium Kyungsoo? orang yang kulihat di depan kelasku bersama Luhan dan anak baru itu?_

Sehun kemudian mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, dan benar saja. Ia menemukan sosok jangkung dengan kacamata tebal yang beberapa hari ini sering Sehun lihat bersama Luhan baru saja keluar dari tempat kedua peti orang tua Luhan di letakkan. Apa artinya ia sudah bertemu dengan Luhan?

Sehun kemudian berjalan menuju ruangan di mana Luhan berada saat ini. Ia kemudian menatap sosok yang kini sedang menangis sendirian itu dengan tatapan teduh, bukan tatapan benci yang belakangan ini sering ia perlihatkan pada sosok rapuh itu.

Sesuatu dalam dirinya meminta Sehun untuk masuk dan memeluk Luhan. Untuk sekedar menenangkan dan memberi kekuatan pada pria berdarah Cina tersebut. Namun ego nya mengalahkan segalanya. Membuat ia hanya diam di tempatnya dan mengawasi Luhan dari jauh.

 _drrt drrt_

 **for: Oh Sehun**

 **seharusnya yang menangis di dalam ruangan itu kau. Oh Sehun**

Sehun menatap pesan yang baru saja masuk ke ponselnya kebingungan. Ia hendak mengabaikan pesan itu, namun ponselnya kembali bergetar. Menandakan kalau ada pesan yang baru masuk.

 **for: Oh Sehun**

 **semua yang kau lakukan pasti akan mendapatkan balasannya.**

Sehun semakin kebingungan membaca pesan-pesan dari nomor yang tidak ia ketahui itu. Ia mencoba menatap sekelilingnya, barangkali orang yang mengiriminya pesan berada di sekitarnya. Namun ia tidak melihat apa-apa selain orang-orang yang sedang berlalu lalang atau orang-orang yang sedang bertegur sapa.

Sehun segera membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk, berharap orang itu mengirimkan pesan meminta maaf karena sudah mempermainkan Sehun. Namun bukan pesan seperti itu yang ia dapatkan. Namun sebuah pesan yang tidak ia mengerti maksudnya

 **for : Oh Sehun**

 **the game has already begun, Oh Sehun**

Dan tanpa Sehun sadari, ada seseorang yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya dari sudut ruangan dengan senyum licik yang menghiasi wajahnya.

* * *

 _ **update!**_

 _ **astaga apa ini /nunduk bareng Luhan**_

 _ **pertama aku mau minta maaf kepada kalian semua yang merasa kurang puas dengan karyaku. Aku masih newbie dan masih butuh belajar untuk membuat ff yang bagus seperti author-author yang sudah terkenal.**_

 _ **365 itu ff pertama yang aku buat dan aku publish. jadi maafkan aku kalau ff ini masih berantakan, acak acakan dan sebagainya /bow**_

 _ **ekhm jadi gimana? Udah mulai nangkep blom sama ceritanya? Luhannya udah cukup tersiksa belom? Chapter ini sengaja kubuat agak panjang, mencoba memenuhi permintaan para readers yang aku cintai:)**_

 _ **jadi gimana? mending next / end aja? Kutunggu pendapat dari kalian**_

 _ **jangan lupa review fav dan follownya ya! pm ku juga terbuka lebar untuk kalian semua**_

 _ **silent reader jangan ngumpet, sesekali coba review lah/plak**_

 _ **okay sekian dari aku**_

 ** _kiss and hug , jimaeun._**


	11. Chapter 11

_**aku tidak sanggup lagi**_

* * *

"Luhannie..." ujar sebuah suara sangat lirih membuat sosok mungil yang sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya mendongakan wajahnya, mencoba mencari sosok yang baru saja memanggil namanya. Kedua mata indah itu kemudian menangkap sosok wanita cantik yang mengenakan baju serba putih sedang menatap lembut ke arahnya. Luhan mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali, terkejut menatap sosok yang kini sedang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya sambil tersenyum manis. Senyum yang sama seperti terakhir kali Luhan melihatnya. Senyum yang selama ini Luhan rindukan.

"Eo..eomma..hiks.. eomma..." Luhan berdiri lalu berlari menghabur ke pelukan wanita yang selalu menjadi sandarannya ketika ia sedang hancur berantakan.

"Eomma.. hiks.. kau kembali... hiks.." Luhan terus menangis, menumpahkan segala rasa rindunya di pelukan hangat sang ibu. Menangis karena bahagia bisa melihat ibunya kembali datang kepadanya.

"Rusa kecilku, Luhan" ujar wanita itu seraya mengusap punggung Luhan perlahan, sambil sesekali mengecup pucuk kepala anak satu-satunya itu.

"Eomma.. jangan tinggalkan aku lagi... aku takut hiks...aku.. aku kesepian...aku.."

"Luhan, dengarkan aku" potong ibu Luhan lalu melepas pelukannya dan menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan. "Kau bisa Luhan. Kau bisa hidup bahagia. Eomma yakin" wanita itu meyakinkan Luhan yang kini sedang menunduk sambil terus menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tanda bahwa ia sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi. Tanda bahwa ia tidak bisa hidup sendirian.

"Luhan tatap eomma" wanita itu kemudian menangkup wajah Luhan, memaksa anaknya itu untuk menatap dirinya. Wanita itu tersenyum miris menyadari wajah anaknya kini sangat tersiksa. Air mata tidak berhenti mengalir dari kedua matanya. Hidungnya sudah merah juga bibirnya terus bergetar menahan tangisnya.

"Hiduplah dengan bahagia, Lu. Hiduplah dengan baik. Eomma dan appa mu sangat mencintaimu. Kami akan terus menjagamu, walau kau tidak bisa melihat kami." Luhan memejamkan matanya erat ketika sang ibu mengusap pelan wajahnya, takut kehangatan itu akan hilang ketika ia membuka matanya. Takut jika ibunya kembali meninggalkannya sendirian.

Kedua mata rusa itu kembali terbuka lebar saat merasa kehangatan di wajahnya perlahan menghilang. Ia kemudian semakin panik ketika melihat tubuh ibunya menjauh dan perlahan memudar dengan wajah yang masih tersenyum menatapnya.

"Tidak.. eomma.. tidak..." Luhan bergumam sambil berusaha mengejar ibunya yang semakin menjauh.

"Jangan... jangan tinggalkan aku.. eomma... tidak.." Luhan berusaha menggapai tangan ibunya namun hasilnya nihil. Bayangan ibunya justru semakin memudar membuat Luhan berseru panik, berusaha membawa ibunya kembali. Berusaha membuat ibunya tidak pergi lagi.

"Kembali.. kem- EOMMA!"

* * *

" _...EOMMA!_ "

"Luhan? Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyungsoo menatap Luhan prihatin. Kondisinya saat ini sangat berantakan. Keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya. Kedua mata nya juga di kelilingi oleh lingkaran hitam, membuat Luhan yang sudah terlihat kacau semakin kacau lagi keadaannya. Dan ini sudah berlangsung selama satu minggu lamanya. Sejak kedua orang tua Luhan pergi, membuat Luhan kini menjalani hidupnya sendirian.

"Apa aku tertidur lagi di kelas?" Tanya Luhan setelah menyadari apa yang terjadi sebenarnya kepada Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu berkata "Kau sakit? Kalau memang iya, aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa"balas Luhan lalu mengibaskan tangannya beberapa kali seraya menggeleng. "Aku hanya kurang tidur tadi malam" pemuda cantik itu kemudian tersenyum lalu mengambil sebuah buku catatan dari tas nya.

"Selalu seperti itu" gumam Kyungsoo sambil menatap Luhan yang kini terlihat sibuk mencatat sesuatu. "Oh ya, Luhan. Apa kau sibuk siang ini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Kyungsoo, Luhan kemudian menoleh dan memasang wajah berfikir. "Sepertinya tidak," ia kemudian menatap Kyungsoo penuh arti "Apa kau akan mengajak ku jalan-jalan?" Tanyanya semangat.

"Ya, tapi bukan aku yang mengajakmu" jelas Kyungsoo membuat dahi Luhan berkerut samar. Luhan hendak bertanya sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo melanjutkan "Dia yang mengajak aku pergi" Kyungsoo menunjuk sosok yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas dengan tangannya. Sosok yang kini sedang tersenyum hangat kepada mereka- ah lebih tepatnya kepada Kyungsoo. Luhan ingin sekali mengejek Kyungsoo ketika melihat Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum malu-malu dengan rona merah yang menjalar di kedua pipi putihnya.

"Lalu..."

"Lalu apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongin yang kini sedang berbincang dengan beberapa temannya.

"Heol, sepertinya kau benar-benar jatuh cinta" gumam Luhan yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Kyungsoo. "Kenapa? Memang benar bukan? Kau bahkan terus menatapnya ketika aku sedang mengajakmu bicara" Jawab Luhan kesal namun berusaha menahan tawanya karena melihat Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat berbeda.

"Tidak, aku tidak jatuh cinta" Kyungsoo mencoba menyangkal. "Luhan hentikan itu! Wajahmu terlihat menjijikan" Kyungsoo pura-pura memasang wajah ingin muntah membuat Luhan tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Mereka sedang asik mengejek satu sama lain, sampai akhirnya sebuah suara bariton menyapa mereka berdua. Membuat sosok yang satu menyapa nya dengan girang sementara yang satunya hanya menjawab dengan gumaman singkat karena kini jantungnya berdegub sangat kencang, seolah akan keluar dari tempatnya.

Luhan memilih untuk bermain dengan ponselnya, memberikan waktu kepada Jongin dan Kyungsoo untuk memiliki waktu berdua. Jujur saja ia senang melihat sahabatnya senang. Setidaknya melihat Kyungsoo seperti ini membuat Luhan memiliki alasan untuk tersenyum.

"Jadi," Jongin mulai membuka suaranya. "Aku menunggumu jam 4 sore di parkiran, bagaimana?" Tanyanya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Hmm baiklah" Kyungsoo menyetujui lalu menambahkan "Tapi aku mengajak Luhan, tidak apa bukan?"

Jongin nampak berpikir sebentar namun di detik selanjutnya ia mengangguk menyetujui. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan mengajak Kris untuk ikut dan menemani Luhan"

* * *

"Oh Kris, kau juga ikut?" Tanya Luhan ketika melihat Kris berjalan menghampirinya juga Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang kini sedang sibuk dengan dunia mereka berdua.

"Ya, Jongin mengajakku saat istirahat tadi" Jawab Kris lalu melirik dua sejoli yang nampaknya tidak menyadari keberadaannya. "Lihat lah mereka. Tentu saja kau membutuhkan teman agar nantinya tidak merasa kesepian ketika pasangan itu sedang tenggelam dalam dunianya" Ujarnya sarkastik. Luhan mengikuti arah pandang Kris lalu melihat Kyungsoo terus tertawa karena sejak tadi Jongin terus mengucapkan lelucon yang bagi Luhan sebenarnya tidak lucu. Merasa ada dua pasang mata yang memandangnya, Jongin kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo lalu menatap dua sosok yang sedang menatap dirinya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Apa?" Melihat Luhan dan Kris masih bergeming, Jongin bertanya lagi dengan nada menantang sementara Kyungsoo hanya diam karena menahan rasa malunya. "Apa yang kalian berdua lihat, bodoh?"

"Kami hanya memandang kalian berdua yang sedang berada di dunia kalian sendiri" Jawab Kris akhirnya dengan nada datar. "Apa itu salah?" Lanjut Kris membuat Jongin diam karena tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Ah sudahlah lupakan. Ayo kita berangkat. Kami sudah menunggumu sejak tadi." Ujar Jongin lalu membuka pintu mobil di belakangnya. "Silahkan masuk, princess" Lanjutnya yang membuat jitakan Kyungsoo sukses mendarat di dahi Jongin.

"Yak!" Jongin meringis pelan sambil mengusap dahinya lalu menatap Kyungsoo yang kini sedang menatapnya jengkel. "Salahkan dirimu yang memanggilku princess! Aku ini namja" Belanya seraya masuk ke dalam mobil Jongin.

"Kurasa panggilan itu cocok untukmu" balas Jongin lalu menutup pintu mobilnya dengan cepat, takut dahinya akan mendapatkan jitakan lagi dari Kyungsoo. Luhan memandang keduanya sambil tersenyum tipis. Sebuah memori kemudian terbayang di benaknya. Memori yang hingga saat ini tidak bisa ia lupakan sedikit pun.

Kejadian di depannya ini seperti melihat dirinya dan pemuda yang sangat ia cintai beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dirinya dan Sehun.

 _flashback on_

 _"apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" Tanya Sehun setelah turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan menghampiri Luhan yang sedang duduk di bangku halte dengan wajah ditekuk juga sedikit menggigil karena kedinginan. Tanda bahwa ia sudah kesal karena menunggu Sehun yang datang terlalu lama._

 _"Aku bahkan berniat untuk pulang sebelum kau datang" Jawab Luhan datar namun Sehun tahu kalau pria berdarah Cina itu sedang menahan amarahnya agar tidak meledak sekarang juga. Sehun kemudian tersenyum tipis lalu meraih tangan Luhan, menggenggamnya untuk memberi kehangatan di sela-sela jari Luhan yang mulai mendingin._

 _"Kau kedinginan" Gumam Sehun lalu meniup kedua tangan Luhan membuat pipi pria cantik itu sedikit memerah bukan karena kedinginan atau marah. Namun karena dirinya merasa malu di perlakukan seperti ini._

 _"Jadi, apa kau siap berangkat tuan putri?" Tanya Sehun seraya membuka pintu mobilnya kepada Luhan yang justru mendapat tatapan kesal juga pukulan keras di punggungnya._

 _"Aw, punggungku!" Protes Sehun lalu menatap Luhan yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "Mengapa kau malah memukulku, Luhan?"_

 _"Salah mu yang memanggilku tuan putri. Aku ini masih namja tulen, Oh Sehun" Gerutunya sebal lalu melepas tangan Sehun yang sejak tadi menggenggamnya._

 _"Kau memang pantas dipanggil seperti itu" Dan setelahnya Sehun kembali mengaduh kesakitan karena Luhan kini menarik telinganya keras tanpa berniat melepaskannya._

 _"Bilang apa kau albino!" Pekiknya tidak terima. "Coba katakan sekali lagi dan aku bersumpah tidak akan melepaskan telingamu!" Ancamnya._

 _"Lepaskan- aw telingaku sakit, Lu" Ujar Sehun merengek. Merasa Luhan tidak akan berhenti, Sehun kemudian menyerah dan berkata cepat. "Baiklah maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya"_

 _Sehun akhirnya bernafas lega sambil terus memegang telinganya yang kini sudah terbebas dari tangan Luhan. Telinga Sehun sangat merah saat ini, membuat Luhan menatap pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan tatapan iba. Namun tatapan iba itu seketika menghilang ketika Luhan merasakan dahinya dijitak agak keras oleh Sehun, membuat ia meringis kesakitan._

 _"Rasakan balasanmu!" Sehun tersenyum puas kepada Luhan yang kini sedang mengusap dahinya pelan. "Sudahlah cepat masuk ke dalam mobil. Aku sudah mulai kedinginan" Lanjutnya lalu menunjuk pintu mobilnya yang terbuka dengan dagunya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu , Luhan segera masuk ke dalam mobil Sehun. Memilih untuk berhenti bertengkar karena udara dingin kota Seoul mulai terasa menusuk kulitnya._

 _flashback off_

"..han? Luhan? kau melamun?" sebuah suara berat menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya yang membuat jantungnya berdegub kencang hanya dengan mengingatnya saja. Melihat Luhan masih belum merespon, Kris mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di hadapan wajah Luhan hingga pria mungil itu mengerjabkan matanya berkali-kali. Tanda bahwa ia sudah tersadar sepenuhnya dari lamunannya.

"Oh? Kenapa?" Tanya Luhan linglung

"Kau melamun" Kris kemudian menatapnya penuh selidik "Apa kau iri karena Jongin membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak" sahut Luhan cepat.

"Lalu-ah sudahlah. Sebaiknya kita cepat masuk sebelum kedua sejoli itu marah" Lanjut Kris ketika melihat Jongin kini sedang menatapnya kesal dari balik kaca mobil. "Silahkan masuk, Luhan" Ia kemudian membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Luhan untuk masuk.

"Aku tidak akan memanggilmu princess seperti dirinya karena aku takut kau memukulku" Tambah Kris sambil tersenyum geli membuat Luhan mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum karenanya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih, Kris" Katanya yang di balas dengan anggukan oleh Kris. Setelah Luhan sudah duduk manis di tempatnya, Kris ikut masuk ke dalam mobil dan mobil Jongin mulai melaju dari parkiran.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang terus memperhatikan kegiatan mereka dari dalam mobil. Ketika melihat mobil Jongin melaju, sosok itu kemudian segera menyalakan mobilnya dan mengikuti mobil Jongin dari belakang.

"Oh, Kita akan kemana, Sehunna?" Tanya sosok yang duduk di sebelah kemudi. "Apa kita akan berkencan?" Lanjut sosok yang ternyata adalah Irene itu antusias.

Sehun tidak menggubris pertanyaan Irene dan lebih memilih untuk fokus menyetir. Fokus mengikuti mobil yang kini sedang membawa Luhan.

* * *

"Gulali!" Pekik Kyungsoo dan Luhan bersamaan ketika melihat permen berwarna-warni itu di salah satu stand di sekitar mereka. Kini mereka berempat telah tiba di salah satu taman di tengah kota. Kondisi taman saat it cukup ramai. Banyak stand-stand makanan yang didirikan untuk mengisi perut para pengunjung taman sore itu.

"Kau ingin gulali?" Tanya Jongin yang di jawab dengan anggukan cepat oleh Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, ayo kita dapatkan gulali untukmu" Katanya lalu meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya. Ia kemudian menarik tangan Kyungsoo mendekat ke arah stand itu.

Luhan mengikuti keduanya dari belakang dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah kanan dan kiri, mencoba mencari sosok tinggi yang seharusnya menemaninya sekarang. Bukan meninggalkannya sendirian seperti ini.

Mata Luhan seketika berbinar ketika Kris justru muncul di sebelahnya dan membawa sebuah gulali besar dengan warna yang sangat indah. Kris mengulurkan gulali itu kepada Luhan yang diterima dengan senang hati oleh si pria cantik.

"Terima kasih, Kris" Ujarnya sambil tersenyum semanis gulali dan membawa sepotong gulali ke dalam mulutnya. "Ini sangat manis!" Pekiknya gembira karena memang dirinya sudah lama tidak bisa mencicipi rasa manis makanan itu.

"sama-sama, Luhan" Jawab Kris sambil terus memperhatikan Luhan. "Bagaimana kalau kita menjauh sebentar dari Jongin dan Kyungsoo? Kita biarkan mereka berdua terlebih dahulu" usul Kris yang langsung mendapat anggukan persetujuan dari Luhan. Mereka kedua kemudian berjalan menjauh sambil ters berbincang-bincang.

Di sisi lain, Sehun memandang punggung kedua orang itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Dirinya juga Irene sudah sampai juga di tempat itu tidak lama setelah Luhan sampai disana. Dan selama ini juga, Sehun terus mengikuti kemana Luhan berjalan dengan Irene yang terus menggelayut mesra di lengannya.

"Sehunna! Gulali!" Irene kemudian menunjuk stand itu dengan tatapan penuh harap. "Aku ingin gulali, Sehunna!"

Sehun memandang Irene dengan tatapan risih lalu menghempaskan tangan Irene yang sejak tadi melingkar di lengannya perlahan. Ia masih sadar tempat untuk tidak berbuat kasar kepada Irene. Lagipula ia juga membutuhkan wanita itu untuk alibinya jika tiba-tiba Luhan melihatnya.

"Belilah sendiri" Sehun berkata ketus lalu kembali berjalan meninggalkan Irene.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku~" Ujar Irene manja sambil kembali meraih lengan Sehun untuk di peluk. Namun ketika mendapat tatapan tajam dari si pria, Irene memilih untuk membatalkan niatnya dan berjalan dengan normal di sebelah Sehun.

"Untuk apa ia mengajakku kesini jika tidak membeli apa-apa" Gumam Irene sengaja agak keras agar Sehun mendengarnya. Namun pria itu nampak acuh dan terus melanjutkan langkahnya. Membuat Irene tambah kesal dibuatnya.

* * *

"Kris, lihat!" Luhan menunjuk sebuah stand yang menjual aksesoris. Kris mengikuti arah pandang Luhan lalu berkata, "Ingin melihat-lihat?"

"hmm, mau menemaniku?" Tanya Luhan yang di jawab dengan anggukan oleh Kris "Tentu saja"

Luhan berjalan mendahului Kris dan Kris hanya mengikuti dengan langkah santai dibelakangnya. Kedua mata rusa itu memandang aksesoris yang dijual dengan teliti. Membayangkan bagaimana jika salah satu aksesoris itu dia pakai.

"Kris, apakah ini bagus?" Tanya Luhan seraya menunjukkan gelang yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Itu cocok untukmu" Kris berpendapat "Apa kau ingin membelinya?"

Luhan ingin sekali menjawab 'Iya' namun ketika melihat harga yang tertera, Luhan mengurunkan niatnya mengingat dirinya harus mulai berhemat karena sekarang ia harus mengurus hidupnya sendiri. Belum lagi ia belum mendapatkan pekerjaan untuk memenuhi kehidupan sehari-harinya. "Tidak, aku tidak ingin membelinya. Aku hanya sekedar melihat-lihat" Ia kemudian meletakkan kembali gelang yang di pakainya di tempat sebelumnya.

"Ayo kita kembali, Kris. Mungkin Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah mencari kita" Ujarnya kemudian berjalan diikuti dengan Kris di belakangnya.

Setelah mereka sudah pergi agak jauh, seseorang mendekati stand itu lalu meraih gelang yang baru saja Luhan pakai. Tanpa mempedulikan gadis yang kini sedang merengek meminta untuk dibelikan sesuatu olehnya.

"Aku ambil yang ini"

* * *

"Kemana saja kalian berdua?" suara Jongin yang pertama terdengar ketika Luhan dan Kris menemukan dirinya dan Kyungsoo sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman.

"Hanya berkeliling" sahut Kris datar lalu duduk di sebelah Jongin.

"Luhannie..." Kyungsoo berjalan menghampiri Luhan yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. "Hai Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo menatap Kris dan Jongin yang kini sedang berbincang lalu kembali menatap Luhan "Apa kau bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Kyungsoo ambigu.

"Dengan siapa?" Tanya Luhan kebingungan.

"bertemu dengan Se-" Kyungsoo menggantung ucapannya lalu menggeleng. "Ah sudahlah, bagus jika kau tidak bertemu dengannya"

Luhan hendak bertanya namun sebelum mulutnya sempat terbuka, Jongin dan Kris sudah berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua dan mengajaknya untuk pulang karena hari sudah mulai malam juga udara di kota Seoul semakin dingin. Luhan menyetujuinya dan pertanyaan yang hendak ia tanya pada Kyungsoo menguap entah kemana. Tangannya bahkan kini sudah di genggam erat oleh Kris dan ia tidak berusaha melepasnya. Walaupun kehangatan yang ia rasakan kini jauh berbeda dari kehangatan yang dulu Sehun berikan kepadanya.

* * *

Kyungsoo side.

Kyungsoo sangat antusias ketika Jongin memberikan sebuah gulali kepadanya. Ia meraih gulali itu dengan bahagia lalu memasukkan beberapa potong kedalam mulutnya. Ia juga memberikan Jongin satu suapan, membuat pipinya bersemu ketika jari lentiknya menyentuh permukaan bibir tebal Jongin yang pernah menyentuh bibir tipisnya.

Saat Kyungsoo sedang asik menikmati gulalinya, tiba-tiba kedua matanya melebar melihat sosok yang baru saja melewati dirinya dengan Jongin. Jongin sempat menyerengit bingung melihat perubahan ekspresi Kyungsoo namun ia melupakan sejenak pertanyaan yang hendak ia lontarkan dan membayar gulali yang Kyungsoo sedang makan saat ini.

Kyungsoo melihat Sehun bersama dengan Irene.

Lantas ia mencoba mencari sosok sahabatnya, mencoba memastikan kalau sahabatnya itu tidak melihat Sehun juga ada di taman. Memastikan kalau Luhan baik-baik saja. Namun ia tidak melihat Luhan mapun Kris di sekitarnya. Kyungsoo berjalan perlahan, mencari Luhan di tengah-tengah keramaian dengan tubuh mungilnya. Ia nyaris terjatuh karena tersandung sesuatu namun Jongin dengan sigap menahan tubuhnya.

"Kau nyaris jatuh jika aku tidak menangkap mu" Kyungsoo melihat Jongin kini menatapnya khawatir, membuat Kyungsoo merasa bersalah karenanya. "Maaf"

"Tidak apa" Pemuda itu tersenyum lalu menarik tubuh Kyungsoo agar bisa berdiri tegak. "Siapa yang kau cari?" Tanyanya lembut.

"Luhan. Aku mencarinya" Ujar Kyungsoo sambil kembali menatap sekeliling. "Dia menghilang sejak kita membeli gulali tadi"

Jongin ikut menatap sekelilingnya namun kemudian itu berkata. "Tenang saja. Luhan bersama Kris." Pemuda itu memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo pelan. "Ia pasti baik-baik saja" Jongin berusaha meyakinkan dengan senyuman lembutnya. Membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau mengangguk karena merasa dirinya terhipnotis dengan senyuman tampan Jongin.

Kyungsoo segera mengalihkan pandangannya, takut jantungnya berdegub semakin keras jika terus-terusan menatap wajah Jongin. Entah mengapa dirinya sedikit lebih tenang ketika mendengarkan apa yang Jongin katakan.

 _semoga Luhan tidak bertemu dengan Sehun_. batinnya lalu setelahnya ia merasa tangannya di tarik oleh Jongin. Dan pemuda itu mengajaknya untuk berjalan mengelilingi taman di bawah langit senja.

* * *

Luhan baru saja merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk apartemennya. Ia memandang langit apartemennya dengan tatapan menerawang. Hari ini terasa begitu menyenangkan baginya. Setidaknya tadi ia bisa sedikit melupakan kehidupan pahit yang beberapa bulan ini jalani. Belum lagi ia begitu bahagia melihat Kyungsoo lebih terbuka, tidak seperti biasanya. Tidak seperti Kyungsoo yang lebih memilih untuk mengerjakan tugas di rumah daripada berjalan-jalan santai seperti ini.

Namun hari ini juga membuatnya menyadari bahwa ia juga sangat merindukan Sehun, sahabat- lebih tepatnya laki-laki yang telah berhasil mencuri hatinya. Entah mengapa selama ia berjalan-jalan tadi, ia merasa Sehun berada di sekitarnya. Mengawasinya dengan tatapan tajam karena khawatir bukan karena membenci Luhan. Luhan kemudian tersenyum miris ketika mengingat bahwa itu semua hanya khayalan Luhan saja. Kenyataannya Sehun masih tetap membencinya.

Luhan segera bangkit dari tidurnya sebelum lamunannya mulai terbang kemana-mana. Ia kemudian meraih ponsel dari dalam tas nya untuk menghubungi Kyungsoo namun kemudian ia mendesah pelan ketika mengetahui bahwa ponselnya mati total. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu sambil menunggu baterai ponselnya terisi kembali dan ia bisa mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Kyungsoo karena sudah mengajaknya pergi hari ini.

Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi tidak lama setelahnya, lalu berniat untuk mengecek ponselnya sebelum ia mendengar pintu apartemennya di ketuk dari luar. Luhan kemudian memutar arah menuju pintu apartemen untuk melihat siapa yang datang ke apartemennya malam ini. Luhan terbelalak ketika pintu apartemennya sudah terbuka dan melihat siapa yang datang malam ini.

Dia Jaejoong, Ibu Sehun.

"Bi..Bibi..."

"Luhan.." Nyonya Oh tersenyum lalu menunjukkan paper bag yang ia bawa kepada Luhan. "Mau makan Jajangmyeon bersama?"

* * *

"Maaf apartemen ku sedikit berantakan Bi, aku belum sempat membersihkannya akhir-akhir ini" Ujar Luhan sambil membereskan piring-piring yang tergeletak di ruang tengah dan membawanya ke dapur.

"Tidak apa" Nyonya Oh tersenyum tipis sementara Luhan masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Kedua mata Nyonya Oh kemudian menangkap sebuah bingkai foto agak besar yang terpasang di dinding. Ia menatap foto keluarga Luhan itu agak lama, membuat rasa bersalah kembali menggerogoti dirinya.

"Nah sudah beres" gumam Luhan puas "Bibi, ayo kita makan" Ujarnya semangat membuat Nyonya Oh tersadar dari lamunannya lalu berjalan menghampiri Luhan yang baru saja mengambil air minum dari dapur.

"Ini untukmu. Bibi membuat itu sendiri." Nyonya Oh mengeluarkan kotak makanan dari dalam paper bag lalu meletakannya di hadapan Luhan dan membukanya. Membuat aroma Jajangmyeon menguar ddan bercampur dengan udara apartemen "Aku harap kau tidak mual hanya karena memakannya" Candanya membuat Luhan terkekeh pelan.

"Tenang saja, Bi. Aku akan menghabiskannya" Luhan tersenyum lalu mengambil sumpit dan mulai menikmati Jajangmyeon nya "Ini sangat enak, Bi!" Puji Luhan tulus.

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu, Luhan" Nyonya Oh kemudian ikut menikmati makanan yang ia buat sendiri. "hmm, tidak buruk juga" gumamnya memuji diri sendiri.

Mereka kemudian berbincang-bincang. Nyonya Oh terus melontarkan beberapa lelucon yang membuat pria cantik itu tertawa. Ia juga menceritakan bagaimana masa mudanya dulu sebelum menikah. Cerita unik yang membuat Luhan terhibur karenanya.

"Benarkah? Paman sampai seperti itu dulu?" Tanya Luhan sambil terkikik geli yang di jawab oleh anggukan oleh Nyonya Oh.

"Percayalah padaku, Luhan. Dulu Yunho bertubuh sangat besar sehingga aku memintanya untuk melakukan diet ketika ia mencoba mendekatiku" Nyonya Oh menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terus terkekeh geli mengingat bagaimana dulu Yunho- suaminya mendekatinya hingga mereka menikah dan memiliki seorang anak tampan bernama Oh Sehun. "Bahkan ia pernah pingsan saat aku memintanya untuk berlari ke kantin dan membelikan aku minuman"

"Astaga, aku tidak bisa membayangkan wajah paman saat itu" Luhan memegang perutnya yang sakit karena terus tertawa.

"Itulah yang di sebut cinta, Luhan" Nyonya Oh berkata dengan wajah serius, membuat Luhan menghentikan tawanya dan menatap sosok paruh baya itu dengan tatapan penuh tanya. "seperti kau dan Sehun"

Luhan tidak mengerti mengapa jika nama pria itu menyapa telinganya, tubuhnya pasti memberikan reaksi yang berlebihan. Seperti saat ini misalnya. Ia tiba-tiba merasakan pasokan udara di sekitarnya menipis. Ia juga merasa seperti memikul sesuatu yang berat hingga membuat tubuhnya sulit untuk di gerakkan.

Melihat Luhan hanya diam, Nyonya Oh kemudian meraih tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya dengan erat sambil tersenyum hangat, "Percayalah, kau dan Sehun ditakdirkan untuk bersama"

"Tidak, Bi. Sehun sudah mempunyai kekasih. Ia bahkan membenciku" sahut Luhan sangat lirih dan putus asa.

"Aku ibunya, Luhan. Aku yang paling mengenal anakku"

Memang sejak awal tujuan Nyonya Oh datang ke apartemen Luhan adalah untuk menyatukan kembali Luhan dengan anak kesayangannya. Ia tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres diantara keduanya. Ia juga datang untuk membawa Luhan pulang ke rumahnya. Seperti apa yang diminta Ibu Luhan sebelum menutup matanya.

"Luhan, dengarkan bibi"

"Bibi datang kesini untuk membawa mu pulang bersama Bibi," Luhan terkejut bukan main mendengar alasan Nyonya Oh datang ke rumahnya. Namun keterkejutannya bertambah saat mendengar alasan lain yang di katakan Oleh Nyonya Oh.

"Karena Ibumu yang memintaku untuk menjagamu. Ibumu, Xi Bo Lin"

* * *

 _"Jaejoong-ah...akh..aku...aku mohon..."_

 _"Kau harus bertahan, harus! Luhan menunggumu di rumah hiks... ia pasti akan..."_

 _"aku..mohon.. jagah anakkuh..."_

 _"Tidak.. kau tidak boleh pergi hiks.. tidak.."_

 _"Maafkan segalah.. kesalahanh kuhh"_

 _"Tidak kau tidak bersalah! berhenti berbicara hiks... yang aneh"_

 _"Sampaikan pada Luhan... aku sangat mencintainya..."_

"Dia mengatakan itu, sesaat sebelum ia ditangani dokter dan dinyatakan koma setelahnya" Nyonya Oh berujar lirih, nyaris menangis ketika mengingat bagaimana terakhir Ibu Luhan masih tersenyum ketika dirinya merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat. Sementara Luhan membeku dalam tempatnya. Ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Bayangan ibunya yang tersenyum padanya di ketika malam itu menyeruak masuk ke dalam pikirannya.

Mereka berdua hening sejenak, sampai kemudian suara Nyonya Oh terdengar lagi.

"Ikutlah pulang dengan bibi, Luhan. Bantu Bibi dan Paman menebus kesalahan kami kepada orang tua-mu" Katanya diikuti dengan air mata yang lolos begitu saja dari matanya. "Setidaknya...setidaknya biarkan aku... biarkan aku mengabulkan permintaan terakhir ibumu"

Luhan terdiam sejenak untuk berfikir. Ia bisa saja menerima ajakan Nyonya Oh untuk tinggal bersamanya dan mengabulkan permintaan terakhir ibunya. Namun di sisi lain ia memikirkan reaksi Sehun jika mengetahui Luhan, orang yang notabene sangat pria itu benci tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya. Apa Sehun akan menuduhnya yang tidak-tidak? Apa pria itu akan mengusirnya jauh-jauh?

Namun melihat Nyonya Oh yang sedang menatapnya penuh harap, Luhan akhirnya memilih menyerah dan memutuskan untuk menerima apapun yang akan terjadi padanya. Ia kemudian menggenggam erat tangan Nyonya Oh dan tersenyum manis kepada sosok itu.

"Baiklah, Bi. Aku akan ikut denganmu"

* * *

 ** _haloha!_**

 ** _update yeyeye lalaa_**

 ** _Ingatkan padaku untuk ikut membahagiakan Hunhan, bukan cuma Kaisoo hiks /nangis di pundak Jongin/_**

 ** _btw aku mau bilang semangat untuk kakak-kakakku yang UN hari ini. semoga hasilnya memuaskan ya!_**

 ** _Jadi gimana ni? lanjut/end aja mendingan? ehehe_**

 ** _ditunggu ya reviews, favs, dan follownya! pm ku juga terbuka lebar untuk kalian._**

 ** _maaf jika ada typo. akhir kata aku mau bilang makasih untuk para readersku!_**

 ** _kiss and hugs, jimaeun_**


End file.
